Xiaolin Underground
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: It's a Sonic Underground and Xiaolin Showdown mix parody. names Xiaolin and Heylin not mine. Join King Alexazar & Queen Lavender's 4 Children on a Quest for Shen Gong wu & To find their Mother.
1. Cast 1

Xiaolin Underground (Sonic Underground + Xiaolin Showdown) (Sheng Gong wu not mine)(Idea from the owners of the shows)

The Cast

Heroes

(Main Heroes)

Torrence Symphony: Voice Actor (Jeff Bennett) Is Queen Lavender's oldest quadlet and was raised in Texas by a Texas Family. He does have a texas accent and cowboy slang because of being raised by them. And he is the prince of blue, he is also has the power of super human stength. But, he can't hit girls becase he is a gentleman, his large size and loyal makes him a good natured gentleman. He only gets super mad when sometime takes or destroys the cowboy hat his foster (not foster's home for imaginary friends) family gave him. He also has a magical light blue drum medallion with a dark blue string. And has blue hair and purple eyes.

R.J. (real name:Roy Jonas Symphony)Symphony: Voice Actor (Tom Kenny) who is Queen Lavender's 2nd oldest quadlet and was raised in brazil by a brazilian family he also has a brazilian accent and a brazilian tan (you can call it a brazilian glitch). He is stubborn but, he wants to protect his whole family (Father,Mother,brother and sisters). he is street smart and the Xiaolin Underground band/team's self proclaimed rebel/bad boy. His powers are Hacking and Stealing without getting caught and walking through solid objects. And he is the prince of green. And has a magical light green bass guitar medallion with a dark green string. And has green hair and yellowish green eyes.

Komaja Symphony: Voice Actress (Grey Delisle) who is Queen Lavender's 3rd oldest quadlet and was raised in Japan by a Japanese business man but met many americans, And has blonde hair with a braid tied to a navy blue scruchie and yellowish green eyes. She's the band/team's hottest head and at even the slightest provocation. And is the most techno-savy member of the band/team. And is the princess of yellow. And Has a magical light yellow guitar medallion with a yellow string. And her power is telekinesis.

Araya Symphony: Voice Actress: (Tara Strong) who is Queen Lavender's youngest quadlet and last child. She was given to the seer (Master Silk) to be raised in the family castle and trained by the seer (Master Silk). At times Araya can be selfish and boastful, and often learns lessons of humility. Having been raised in the monastery, she is naïve about the outside world. Araya routinely confuses idiomatic pharses, from simple changes to lacking any resemblance to the original phrase whatsoever. And is the princess of pink. has purple eyes and a straight pointed (upwards) ponytail tied by a light pink ribbon with two red hearts on it. And has a magical light pink keyboard medallion with a dark pink string. And her power is speed,and she loves sweets. And was raised in China. And is the main Protagonist of the series.

Jodo Nadojo Pho: Voice Actor (Wayne Knight) Jodo Nadojo Pho is Guardian of the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and the dragon that the Xiaolin Warriors ride on. He is a wisecracking dragon of the Chinese variety, though he lacks legs. Like traditional Chinese dragons, Jodo can change his size from roughly equal to that of a gecko to 40 times larger. His shapeshifting extends to subway trains, boats, impersonating humans, or anything else he can think of. Jodo must be locked up for 24 hours once every 1,500 years, or he will grow another head, turn evil and become compelled to devour every Shen Gong Wu and anything and anyone else that is nearby,then there will be 962 years of darkness. The only recorded time this had happened had caused the disappearance of Atlantis. is a yellowish green body and lavender other parts

(Supporting Heroes)

Alexazar Symphony Voice Actor (Jeff Bennett) The Father of the Xiaolin Underground band/team and the King of Xiaolin Village. who has traveled the world a dozen times, and has defeated numerous opponents using only his famous Sword of Justince which was later given to Araya and a favorite copy of the Sword of Justince to R.J. He also aids his childern in combat training. He has his own temple on a cliffside near the ocean, where his childern stay and store Shen Gong Wu while he trains them. It's also where he keeps his hundreds of Sword of Justince copies. And who imprisoned Hēiàn (Darkness) in a puzzle box 11 years ago while his wife Queen Lavender was pregnant with his childern. And has yellowish green hair and yellowish green eyes. And his power is a supersonic voice. and made the Sheng Gong Wu in my version.

Master Silk A.K.A (The Sliver Seer): Voice Actor (Maurice LaMarche) The Xiaolin Underground's Master, trainer, and guide, Master Silk can get mortified by his charges' behavior at times. He also is nearly always calm, despite the Warriors' behavior and mistakes, though he can be firm at some times around the childern of King Alexazar and Queen Lavender and even childern who are not the childern of King and Queen Xiaolin has sliver hair and blue eyes. Sliver Seer prophecised when the Xiaolin Underground was born/after Hēiàn was trapped in the puzzle box for 11 years, the King & Queen and their children would form the Symphony Six to overthrow Heylin and save their Kingdom.

Queen Lavender: Voice Actress (Tara Strong) The Mother of the Xiaolin Underground band/team and the Queen of Xiaolin Village. She secertly follows her childern without them knowing she does. Her powers are teleporting,invisable and projecting a image of herself. She had to give the Xiaolin Underground team/band up in order for the prophecy to become true. She spends the series making shore her own children do not see her, until the time is right to reveal herself and has allies, Master Silk and Alexazar. She also does a bit of narrating in the start of every episode. Has purple wavy hair and purple eyes. And leaves notes tied with lavender ribbons, messages and clues for her childern.

Jerchang: Voice Actor (Lee Thompson Young) is a boy from New York City who helped Araya in "My Homey Araya". He participated in a Xiaolin Showdown against Juke Snider and one of his robots. He later visited Araya at the temple in "Something Jerchang" after having received training in Xiaolin martial arts from Chance Youth that put him on the level of a Wudai Warrior. Jerchang did not know that Chance was evil, and fought Araya on Chance's behalf in a Showdown for the Golden Finger. Jerchang has only used two Shen Gong Wu, the Mantis Flip Coin and the Lasso Boa Boa. has a(boy's haircut) black hair and soft brown eyes.

Main Villains

Juke Snider: voiced by Danny Cooksey, is an Evil Boy Genius and the primary antagonist of the show. He is a super-villain wannabe, who is quite weak and cowardly, though he often exhibits signs of genius with his robots and expertise in mechanics. He is able to create Artificial Intelligence and several effective weapons, and seems to be at his happiest tinkering with things in his Robotics lab (located in his parents' basement). Jack wants the Shen Gong Wu only for power and intends to use them to take over the world. has dark red eyes and dark orange hair.

Hēiàn: voiced by Susan Silo, A 38-year-old Heylin witch who inspired Juke to partake in the Shen Gong Wu hunt. After being imprisoned in a puzzle box by King Alexazar for 11 years, Hēiàn's physical form was destroyed. Her goal is to use the Shen Gong Wu to regain a tangible body and along with it her magical powers. She, like Jodo, has the ability to sense a Shen Gong Wu's appearance, but does not need the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu to determine what it does.(ghost form Dark yellow with blackish green eyes) physical form Dark yellow hair with blackish green eyes.

Chance Youth voiced by Jason Marsden,Introduced in the second season as an even bigger threat than both Hēiàn and Juke. Chance Youth controls an army of Therianthropy warriors, trapped in the form of bears, and has the ability to turn into a vampire. Chancerarely uses Shen Gong Wu to battle since he claims it distracts him from honing his martial arts skills. During the second season of the show Chance plots to turn Araya to the Heylin side and to marry her as part of a plot to rule the world. He succeeds but releases Araya as a matter of honor. He himself was turned to evil when Cannibal Kean convinced him to drink the Vao Hang Jong Soup. Even though Heylin, Chance has shown that he is a little good from time to time. Has blonde hair and blue eyes with a light blue shirt and white pants.

Cannibal Soy Kean: voiced by Tom Kenny, is a demonic bean with a Southern accent, but is one of the most dangerous and evil forces in the universe. He served as the main antagonist of season 3. His messenger is the Ying-Ying pegasus, mistakenly thought to be the Crystal pegasus by Juke Snider. Cannibal is the one who turned Chance Youth to the Heylin side by giving him the Vao-Hang-Jong soup. Cannibal hates Chance Youth, on the Chance locked him in the Ying-Yang World when his back was a black demonic bean.


	2. Cast 2

Cast #2

Supporting Villains

Juke-Bots: Standard model robots built by Juke Snider. The basic models possess flight capability. The weapons include lasers and rotating blades. Juke creates customized versions for specific missions, such as sheild-bots, koi-bots and digger-bots. In "The Prophecy (1)" Juke upgrades these robots, making them indestructible. RoboJoe has financed certain upgrades.

Cyclopbot:Cyclopbot is an enormous, fat, dark red, and dim-witted giant monster robot. He has no depth perception, and his only good points are his immense strength and black power eye beams. He worked with Juke Snider after Heian abandoned him, then later sided with Chance Youth, only to be shot out of a catapult. He later returned in Judging Araya fighting the royal siblings and Juke's army of evil. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett.

Shape-Bot: The Shape-Bot is Juke Snider's strongest robot and is able to take the forms of nearly anyone or anything else. It is able to extend its arms, grow a third arm, and spin its waist. Its default form is a dark gray robot with blackish red and dark yellow accents. Its first appearance was in episode six, "Shape", when it was made by Juke and sent in Komaja's place as an impostor. Later on in the episode _Royal Battle_, it returns as version 2.0.

Pala Kala Mong: An ancient evil demonic warrior made up of the Helmet of Jong, the Heart of Jong, the Two-Ton Tunic, Jetbootsu, Fist of Tebigong, Third-Arm Sash, Shroud of Shadows, Eye of Dashi (its main parts), and possibly any other Shen Gong Wu it can acquire. After Juke first assembled Mala Mala Jong, Heian abandoned Juke for Pala Kala Mong and invaded the Xiaolin Temple with it. Mong was eventually defeated by Araya, who used the Serpent's Tail to get to the center of the Earth and retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws, with which she went inside and removed the Heart of Jong, destroying the evil threat. Jong later returned as part of an occurrence that happens every 1,000 years, when the planets line up, reuniting the Shen Gong Wu into Pala Kala Mong. Mong used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to split into the Fearsome Four, and went after the Emperor Scorpion. Each Mong of the Fearsome Four somehow got differences: One of them wears the Orb of Tornami around its neck; the other has the Eye of Dashi; the other has the Ruby of Ramses and the last one has the Star Hanabi; three of the Fearsome Four wears the Wushu Helmet, and the other wears the Helmet of Jong.

The Fearsome Four were commanded by Juke Snider using the Emperor Scorpion for a time, but were defeated by the Xiaolin Underground Siblings in a Xiaolin Showdown.

Ruby Dragon:Technically a Shen Gong Wu, the Ruby Dragon most definitely constitutes a villain. When it was accidentally activated by Komaja, it began turning everyone in the Xiaolin Temple into Ruby statues, and controlling them, literally turning them into Ruby zombies. As each victim fell, it became stronger. Finally, only Jodo was left. However, Jodo discovered the secret to defeating the Ruby Dragon: soot. The Ruby Dragon was created for the purpose of an absolute last resort should the Heylin Forces ever gain too much of an upper hand. Bolstering his less than effective firepower with "Granddaddy's Texas Tin-Horn Burnin' Salsa Sauce", Jodo overcame the Ruby Dragon and restored all of its victims to normal. Jodo proposed being appointed a Dragon Pet of flame, The Ruby Dragon can be controlled by the Emperor Scorpion. Jodo can hurt the Ruby Dragon by using his claws. Cannibal Soy Kean later used the Shadow of Fear in combination with the Moby Morpher to disguise the Ruby Dragon as R.J.'s worst physical fear, which appeared every time R.J. fell asleep. However, R.J. overcame his fear just in time to save Araya from defeat in a Xiaolin Showdown with the Dragon. It is technically aligned with whoever possesses the Emperor Scorpion.

Robo-Juke Snider: Robo-Juke was first built by Juke Snider some time between Heian's defeat at the hands of the Xiaolin and the revealing of The Shard of Lightning. It is an exact robotic duplicate of Juke Snider, right down to the evil laughter. However, Robo-Juke has greater strength, skill, and wisecracks, as well as a slight computer-like tone to his voice. Robo-Juke first defected from its creator at the Xiaolin Showdown over the Silver Manta Ray, and was destroyed by Araya at the end of the Showdown through his use of the Tongue of Saiping. Juke rebuilt Robo-Juke in The Assistant, attempting to make Robo-Juke more loyal by installing an obedience-chip in his system, but that too failed when the Woozy Shooter was revealed, and he was destroyed again at the end of the episode (along with other more obedient clones). He was last time seen in "Wu got the beat", only to get destroyed a third time (he was only a distraction so the real Juke could steal some Wu). He is aligned with the Heylin

RoboJoe: A ruthless Hong Kong kingpin, voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, RoboJoe entered the picture when Juke traded him the Shen Gong Wu to get a loan for robot parts, which he used to build his Yes-Bot. RoboJoe discovered how the Shen Gong Wu worked as well as how to perform a Xiaolin Showdown, or in his case, a Showdown Trio, from a Cheet sheet Juke left in the left Jetbootsu. He had plans to take over Hong Kong, but was defeated by R.J. and arrested by the police. He later returned, tricking Komaja's adopted father into making him a business partner. He attempted to take control of the video game company, but was beaten by Komaja in a Xiaolin Showdown playing Goo Monsters 4. He has the vague appearance of a robot, with his strange robot helmet, the black robot eye, his bulky appearance and his black and Dark red business suit.

Fattikora:is an extremely overweight, but surprisingly agile ninja that is promised by Heian and Juke Snider that if he retrieves a Shen Gong Wu called the Sword of the Storm then he will be able to join the Heylin. He defeats R.J. and then brings the Sword of the Storm back to Juke and Heian and joins the side of evil. Later Fattikora is defeated by R.J. in a Shen Yi Bu Dare and loses three Shen Gong Wu. Fattikora participated in the Royal Battle and defeated Torrence in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Tongue of Saiping. Later he joined Juke when Juke was desperate for a partner, but they broke up because of tensions between them. After that, Fattikora joins part of Juke's New Army of Evil and then goes to the side of Chance Youth, only to be shot out of a catapult. His fighting style is a mix between sumo and ninjutsu.

Flade:An overweight vendor from Russia (who has thick accent to match) who infiltrated the Xiaolin Temple. Flade at first seemed to be a friend to the Xiaolin Warriors, but tricked Araya into believing she would become evil. However, Flade blew it by revealing how he had used the Reversing Mirror while Araya wore the Crystal Glasses, thus showing the opposite of the real future. Araya then defeated Flade, who returned and helped Juke obtain the Heylin Seed. He then showed up again as part of Juke's New Army of Evil, but went over to Chance Youth, only to be shot out of a is voiced by Tom Kenny.

The Ying-Ying Pegasus is Cannibal Roy Bean's means of transportation and his messenger. While the others call him The Ying-Ying Pegasus, Cannibal calls him Ying Ying P and he seems to prefer that. It can transport itself to the Ying-Yang World, record what it sees, and play it back using its eyes as projectors. It has the ability to leave the Ying-Yang World without leaving its good or bad chi behind, as one would have to do with either the Ying Yo-Yo or the Yang Yo-Yo. When it is disguised as an ordinary parrot, it is mistaken for the Pegasus of Paradise and is taken in by Juke Snider who calls it "Little Juke." It later abandons him after Komaja's showdown with Heian for the Moby Morpher with a squawk of, "Fetch your own Wu, sissy boy!". It is aligned with the Heylin.

Shush Mime: A French mime, whose first appearance was in the episode "Like a blue rock!" Shush Mime possesses magical powers, ranging from an imaginary lasso, to an invisible box. He first demonstrated his powers to Juke Snider when he lassoed him and then shot him in the gut with an imaginary golf ball . He later mirrored Torrence's every move, until Torrence punched himself in the face, knocking out the mime. Like a mime, he does not talk

Numa the evil Dark orange French flower that blooms when the Heylin Seed is is a self proclaimed "Very naughty plant, don't you know?" and a "Little slice of Heaven, no?" He is supposed to be more powerful than Shen Gong Wu and the only thing that can stop him is a Wu called the Moonstone Locust which releases a swarm of locusts that eat any plant matter. Numa has the power to make people and dragons forget who they are by spraying them with spray from his flowers. By the end of the episode "Evil Seed" everyone except R.J. has been forgetten who they are. R.J. challenges Numa to a Xiaolin Showdown over the Moonstone Locust and wins then destroys Numa. The Heylin seed is stored in the Heylin Seed Vault underneath the temple so that no evil doer will ever find it. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett

Other Hero

**Bessie Kailey**

The younger foster sister of Torrence Symphony, introduced in the episode "The Black Lions." She was a leader of The Black Lions all-girl biker gang. She originally turned evil because she was jealous of the attention Torrence received from their parents, as well as the fact that Torrence was allowed to go to "Monk School." She challenged Torrence to a Xiaolin Showdown and won all the Silbings' Shen Gong Wu, but in the end she had a change of heart, forgiving Torrence and returning all of the Shen Gong Wu (with the exception of the Wings of Tinabi, which she kept for herself). She was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. She originally appears to be aligned to herself only; but she still has loyalty to her brother and in extension the Xiaolin.


	3. Xiaolin Underground Theme Song

Xiaolin Underground

Theme Song

(Xiaolin)

Quadlets born, the throne awaits. (Queen Lavender with her childern as babies in footsy Pajamas on a bed)

A seer warns of a deadly fate. (Master Silk's hands glow to show a prophecy)

"Give up your children, separate. (Queen Lavender drops Araya off with the Silver Seer,And then goes to texas to drop off Torrence to a family, And to Brazil to drop off R.J. a family, And to Japan to drop off Komaja to a family)

Bide your time, lie in wait!" (Queen Lavender waits for her childern with a cloak on)

Chorus

Xiaolin Underground, Xiaolin Underground (the Xiaolin Underground (age 11)attacks Juke Snider's robots)

They made a vow, their mother will be found.

The children grow to learn what's right. (Torrence as a 1 year old (in footsy Pajamas) picks up a rock heavier than him than turns 11 and picks up a heavier rock) (R.J. as a 3 year old (not in foosty pajamas) swinging a vine while swinging on the vine he turns 11)

Pupils of the Xiaolin light. (Komaja as a 5 years old (not in footsy pajamas) playing on toy laptop then turns 11 on a real laptop)

They seek their mother, she knows they do. (Araya as a 2 years old playing on a toy piano then turns 11 on a real piano)

Is it time, if she only knew, (Queen Lavender crying)

Will the prophecy come true? (Queen Lavender thinks about the prophecy)

(Chorus)

Queen Lavender:"I long for my children, but I have to wait.

To act too soon may seal their fate."

(Back to the singer)They made a vow, their mother will be found. (the Xiaolin Underground cover each other's hands and then lifts each of their hands up)

Xiaolin Underground!


	4. Episode 1 The Adventure Begins

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 1 The Adventure Begins

(Imagine Queen Lavender trying to sound like Queen Aleena (Sonic Underground), plus also Torrence sounds like Clay (Xiaolin Showdown), R.J. Sounds like Raimundo (Xiaolin Showdown), Komaja Sounds like Kimiko (Xiaolin Showdown), Araya Sounds like Melody (Little mermaid 2) with an chinese accent and rest of them to sound like the Xiaolin Showdown Characters) Note: Only Queen Lavender,King Alexazar, Master Silk, the Quadlets, Juke and Heian are in this story

Queen Lavender: Oh, hello there I will tell you stories about my childern. It all started after I married Xiaolin Knight Alexazar was I was 20 years old and he was 21 years old. And then when we got home Heian (at 27) was there and she challenged my husband for the kingdom. And my husband told me to hide under the village I listened to him and left. While he and Heian fought it turns out I was pregnant with quadlets. After Alexazar trapped Heian in a puzzlebox, he returned to me and I gave birth to my childern. And then Master Silk came after my childern where born. He told us a prophecy, that said..

Master Silk: One day you two will reunite with your childern and become the Symphony Six. But, a price must be paid first your highnesses.

Queen Lavender: In order for the prophency to be true I must... give up our.. babies. So, we did we gave Araya to Master Silk, we also gave Torrence to Texas, and R.J. to Brazil and finally Komaja to Japan. After that I was upset but I knew I must listen to the prophency(Queen Lavender in a lavender cloak with yellow gloves, blue high heeled boots, pink sash and a green choker). 11 years passed and that day the prophency starts to come true, came and was also the day when my childern reunite. Then we see a old man in white and blue clothes, he was Master Silk. Master Silk: Araya, come with me. Then we see a 11 year old little girl,

she whore a faded dark pink dress with lavender gloves with the finger holes and dark pink Ralph Lauren clogs came.

Araya:Master, I keep having the same dream every night.

Master Silk: May I see

Araya: yes Master

(no sonic underground songs are mine) (in Araya's dream)

[Araya]  
There's something missing  
Something's not quite right  
And I can fell it calling  
To me every night

[Komaja]  
A little voice inside  
Tells me someone is out there  
And I must never give up  
Searching everywhere!

[Torrence,R.J.,Komaja]  
(Someday) Araya: We are gonna be together  
(Someday) Araya: Life will be so much better  
(Someday) Araya: We will build a bond no one can break  
(Someday) Araya: No more dark clouds above  
(Someday) Araya: United in the light of love  
(Someday) Araya: The story can only end one way  
Araya: We'll be together someday

[Torrence, R.J., Komaja]  
(Someday) Araya: We are gonna be together  
(Someday) Araya: Life will be so much better  
(Someday) Araya: We will build a bond no one can break  
(Someday) Araya: No more dark clouds above  
(Someday) Araya: United in the light of love  
(Someday) Araya: The story can only end one way  
Araya: We'll be together someday

Torrence, R.J., Komaja: Someday!  
Araya: We'll be together someday!

Araya: So, what does this mean?

Master Silk: I will tell you later, Araya. Right now we have new students.

Araya: NEW Students?, this never happened in my life time before.

Master Silk: Araya this is R.J.

R.J.: Sup

(He was a boy with green hair and a light green T-shirt and green baggy pants with white shoes with a green stripe each, just like one of the boys in Araya's dream.)

Master Silk: and Komaja...

Komaja: what did he say? oh, hey(she was on her yellow cellphone)

(She was a blonde with a yellow blouse(with no sleeves) and navy blue shorts and with navy blue boots, just like the girl in Araya's dream.)

Master Silk: and Torrence

Torrence: Howdy

(He had blue hair and whore a light brown shirt and a dark blue bandana on his neck, and cowboy boots that were black and a light blue cowboy hat, and blues jeans,too.)

Master Silk left the Siblings (they do not know they are siblings) alone to get to know each other. Komaja texts her friend but Araya gets curious but then, Araya: try to catch me because I'm faST HEY! (Torrence roped her) Torrence: Sorry Araya, but I can't but to accept the challenge. Araya got angry, Komaja: the blue kid lassoed the pink kid. Araya: I AM THE TEACHER YOU ARE THE SSSTTTUUUDDDEEENNNTTTSSS! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND RESPECT ME!

R.J.: respect this (he said thumping her head)

Araya: Oww

Komaja: the green kid thumped the pink kid.

While at a boy genious' lab (he whore a black shirt with a red sweater vest with red pants and black shoes) his name was Juke Snider.

Jukebot #1: Mister Juke, sir

Juke: WHAT I'M BUSY HERE!

Jukebot#1: a package from your uncle.

Juke: cool, (opens box) oh a mask, lame(throws box) I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD!now let's see Figi, naa( the box had Heian in it)

Heian: To ASIA!

Juke:AAAAHHHH! GHOST LADY, ATTACK HER NOW!

Heian: what is your name?

Juke: J-J-JUKE SNIDER, WHAT ARE YOU?

Heian: I'm a new friend of yours because we have so much in common.

Back at the castle, Master Silk: I sense Heian has returned. So, when Araya's Sibling met Jodo R.J.: We are riding on a gecko? Jodo: GECKO?, (turns big) LISTEN SNOTNOSE, NEVER CALL ME A GECKO! (breathes yellowish green eletricity at R.J.)(R.J. Dodges) R.J.: M-My M-Mistake. Then the Siblings where sent to San Francisco with Jodo, who is a dragon. Jodo: Can't believe I'm watching these brats. Araya was watching Komaja play a video game that about taking care of a puppy. Araya: What is that?

Komaja: This a puppy caring game and this is Mikka.

Araya: How did those things and Mikka get in there?

Komaja: That's were they born. Wanna try?

Araya: Okay, look Komaja my new little friend is commutcating with me. (R.J. sneaks and turns off the game)

Araya:YYYYAAAAAHHHH! MY NEW LITTLE FRIEND IS CAPTURED BY EVIL!, MIKKA, ARE YOU IN THERE? CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE? ( R.J. laughes) (Komaja hits R.J.)

Komaja: Don't mess with the pink girl!

R.J.: GIRL, YOU HIT HARD AS A ROCK!

Komaja: the game was turned off.

Araya: I will remeber to honor the power of the off switch.

The Siblings arrived at San Fransisco, and saw Juke Snider with the Matis Flip Coin.

Araya: please may I see that coin it is important.

Juke: NO WAY cute n pinky, I will rule the world with Heian. JUKEBOTS ATTACK!

Then Robots attacked the Siblings Torrence tells Araya it's not your weight it's how you throw it around. Araya chased after Juke, while her Siblings attacked the robots. Then Komaja accendentally threw one of the robots at R.J., R.J ducked and it hit Torrence into Araya.

Araya: WE LOST the Mantis Flip Coin!

Torrence: we will get the next sheng gong wu

Jodo: the next one's now

Komaja: look out Juke, here we come!

Juke: the Two Ton Tunic is MINE

Torrence and R.J.: NOT SO FAST (knocks down Juke Snider)

Heian: YOU LOST THE TWO TON TUNIC!

Juke: we will get the next one

Then the Siblings found the Eye of Dashi and Araya and Juke touched and begun the Xiaolin Showdown. Juke was in the lead,

Araya: Two Ton Tunic! (it turned heavy on her)

Araya: I forgot it is HEAVY!

Juke I'm in the lead but, never hurts to cheat, destroy her now.

Araya: I cannot fight in this garment

(Torrence Winks)

Araya threw her weight, and said it's not your weight, it's how you throw it around. Thank you off switch. And caught up with Juke,

Juke: Ha, I win respect me now

Araya: respect this (puts his pants down)

Juke: AAAAHHHH!

(R.J. and the other Sibling except Araya Laughs)

And Araya won, and they returned home and Master Silk told my childern...

Master Silk: You are all siblings, you must find your mother.

Master Silk: Here are your medallions(Torrence=drum medallion, R.J.=bass guitar medallion,Komaja=guitar and Araya=keyboard)

Araya:Siblings?

Master Silk: Yes, Siblings

(Araya faints)

Torrence: she wasn't ready for the news yet

(Siblings minus Araya laugh)

outside the castle stould Lavender smiling at her childern.

The End of Episode #1


	5. Episode 2 Like a Blue Rock

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 2 (note: The quadlets, Master Silk,Lavender(narrating),Juke,Heian and Shush Mine and JukeBots are in this episode)

Like a Blue Rock!

Queen Lavender: The day after my childern reunited, they begun learning about & from each other. But, R.J.,Komaja and Araya learn something from Torrence.

Araya:WHHOOOAAA YESSS!(she was speeding)

Jodo: Hey Kids, new a wu just came out!

Torrence:(breathes)

Jodo: you okay Torrence

Torrence: yep!

Master Silk: It is called the Fist of Tebigong.

Master Silk: Araya, you will get the sheng gong wu your Siblings would get.

Araya:(sighs) Okay

While Juke & Heian were in paris.

Heian:WE ARE SUPPOSE LOOKING FOR THE FIST OF TEBIGONG

Juke: We will get it don't worry(with the third arm sash)(don't ask how he got it)

Then a mine named Shush Mime came near Heian & Juke.

Juke: HEY! GET LOST STUPID MIME!

Shush Mime then roped up Juke, Heian was amazed by Shush Mime's power.

Juke: UNROPE ME NNOOWW!

Shush Mime let Juke go.

Heian: He could be useful against the Childern of Queen Lavender.

Then, the Royal Siblings were in a forest.

Araya: I wounder when mother & the fist of tebigong are?

R.J.: If I was mom or the fist of tebigong I would be... (gasps) Juke Snider!

The Siblings were ready to fight.

Torrence: (breathes)

Jodo: hello? Torrence ready to go?

Torrence: Just breathing

Just then one of the robot tackled Torrence & Jodo off a cliff.

the rest of the Siblings were fighting the robots until Shush Mime showed up.

He then put the 3 siblings in a invisable box.

Araya: Oh no, it's magic

Komaja: relax sis, it's fake magic

Then the bad guys left the siblings minus Torrence.

Soon, they relized they were trapped in a real invisable box.

Soon Torrence & Jodo finally got back up and saw Torrence's Siblings jumping and trying to scream but, Torrence & Jodo could not hear them.

Komaja: They think we're playing charades

R.J.: I'll give him a charade

R.J. pointed his thumb at himself, then pertended to run, and then did a kick and then pointed to Torrence and then pointed to him own butt.

Torrence: R.J. says he going to kick my butt, Hey! wait a minute.

Jodo: That was a Foul, R.J.!  
Torrence: That's it mister you done made have to hurt you, Ow Hey!

R.J. (in a texas accent) it's some sort of in-vis-able b-ox. (not in a texas accent) Ay, took him long enough.

Komaja: Move it R.J.!(showing her cellphone text to Torrence)

Torrence: (reading) Trapped by mime magic stop Juke, get sheng gong wu.

Jodo: well, let's go

Torrence: (not reading) yeah

R.J.: now our faith belongs to Torrence.

Araya:Were saved right?

Komaja: Were doomed sis.

Then the mime showed up and then Torrence outwitted the mime by punching his own eye and the mime copyed by punching his own eye.

Jodo: well, we're here let's go

Torrence: but quietly

Jodo fell causing the bad guys to see them.

Juke: JUKEBOTS ATTACK!

While that, R.J. was attacking the invisable box.

Komaja: give it a rest R.J.

R.J.: NO WAY THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT!

Komaja threw R.J. to a wall.

But R.J. could not break it.

Komaja: It can't break

Araya: I have an idea silence please

R.J.:What are you doing?

Araya:AAHH! OH, COME ON I JUST SAID SILENCE AND PLEASE!

Komaja: sorry sis we just wanna know what you're doing.

Araya: a famous pink ace attack(like an aerial ace except pink) It will be sugar my peas

Komaja: Sweet my peeps

Araya:I stand being righted. now, silence please(pink aura glowing)

Araya: OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!

Araya: yes, the walls are solid

While Torrence & Jodo were finishing off the robots.

R.J: Oh mime, we are you? we now love mimes now let us out.(making a running coin noise with the mantis flip coin on bars)

Araya:What is that noise?

R.J.: That's bars, sis

Komaja: There's bar? I thought it was solid

R.J.: it is with bars I guess

Komaja: BECAUSE YOU ADDED THEM R.J.

Araya: if R.J. added bars then, can I add a door? (adds a invisable door)

Komaja: Araya, you have a big brain inside

Araya: yes, my first sister hug, may I have another one?

Komaja: slow down sis, when I wanna give you a hug, I'll do it.

R.J.: This is wounderful, let's wear fancy clothes but, wait where's Torrence. Now I remember, HE's LOSING TO JUKE SNIDER!

When the Siblings minus Torrence got there.

Jodo: Kids, you made it! Juke challenging Torrence!

Juke: I challenge you Torrence to a game of catch the robin.

Torrence: I accept

Juke: I wanger the third arm

Torrence: I wanger the eye of doshi

both: Xiaolin Showdown!, Gong Yi Tanpai!

Juke started chasing the robin while Torrence was collecting seeds and pressed his medallion and it turned into a drumset and started drumming.

Jodo: TORRENCE, DO SOMETHING!

R.J.: SHOOT LIGHTING WITH THE EYE OF DOSHI!

But, Torrence keeped on drumming

The robin lost Juke and came to Torrence

Torrence: enjoy the grub

after the Xiaolin Showdown the Siblings left and Torrence won.

Komaja: Look at the hero

Torrence: You're making me blush

R.J.: eye of doshi at last

Araya: HEY! I WON IT REMEBER? I WILL USE THE FIST OF TEBIGONG ON YOUR HEAD!

Komaja: SHUT UP SIBS OR I'LL THIRD ARM SASH YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!

Torrence: We all learned something

R.J.: Araya can't talk slang?

Komaja: Never lose faith on someone?

Torrence: Nope, Mimes are annoying

(Siblings Laugh)

The End of Episode #2


	6. Episode 3 Tangled Problem

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 3 (only the Quadlets, Master Silk, Queen Lavender, Heian and Juke are in this episode)(just a guitar song)

Tangled Problem

Queen Lavender: In this story, Komaja learns to control her temper enough to focus.

Juke: this is easy, and ya know this is a showdown right, Komaja.

Komaja: those boots make you look like a circus clown, right Juke.

Juke: So not our case, the jet bootsu is cool. Say goodbye to the monkey staff.

Komaja: You wish!, FIST OF TEBIGONG!

Juke: made a mistake

Komaja: AAAHHH!

Jodo: were leaving now

Araya: Do not feel upset at youself, Komaja

Komaja: I Don't sis, I don't need your pitty as well.

Araya: as we are sisters we must have a sister talk.

Komaja: what?

Araya: eversince I found out we are sisters, I have been studying about how to be a sister.

Komaja: How to be a sister?

Araya: yes, I am learning to be a sister to you my sister.

Torrence: Araya, you don't have to learn to be a sister, besides komaja tried her best. Considering...

Komaja: Considering What?

Torrence: Considering you're a hot head

Jodo: SIBLINGS SHENG GONG WU ALEART

R.J.: What do we have?

Araya: it is the tangle web comb, you can tangle your oppentant in a mess with it

Jodo: it's here

Araya: Here?

Komaja: right here?

Jodo: yes, RIGHT HERE

Komaja: I'll get it

R.J.: yes Komaja, she must replace the one she lost.

Komaja:Grr (body turns red)

R.J.: sorry, two she lost

Komaja then swam after it,And she got it.

Then the siblings returned to the castle.

R.J.: That's a comb? cool

Torrence: i think it's great you found a comb Komaja.

Araya: yes, is ... Fashionable yes fashionable.

Komaja: stand back and be amazed. Tangle web comb! ( it gets close to the dummy) yeah uh huh, this is so

(missed but heads toard Komaja)

Komaja: Trouble!, Yikes!, Hey!

Torrence: I don't she used it right

R.J.: Wanna see Komaja's stuff?

Araya: oo, normal girl stuff,This will be excited.

Komaja: HEY! TOUCH MY STUFF AND YOUR DE-OW!

Master Silk: You need more focus.

Komaja: I WAS FOCUSED

(frees Komaja)

Komaja: Thanks

Master Silk: This will help you.

Komaja: see fo-cus

Araya: EEWW! What is this stuff? (eats lipstick)

R.J.: It's lipstick lil' sis. Whoops think I found something.

Komaja: Hey, that's my lipstick,and my PDA.

Master Silk: Keep calm, Komaja.

R.J.: Look sibs, Komaja's fixing us tea.

Araya: ah, yes tea

Torrence: That would hit the spot.

R.J.: Are you making cookies, next lil' sis.

Araya: yes, something better than this (throws lipstick)

Komaja: Master Silk!

Master Silk: Keep calm

Komaja: but,

Master Silk: Just keep calm, Komaja.

(pours the tea trying to keep calm)

While Juke loves the monkey staff.

Heian: I feel a new sheng gong wu,The Golden Tiger claws.

Juke: Golden tiger claws

Heian: whoever holds it can go where ever they choose.

Then, the sibings went to a palace.

R.J.: Look at that tuff guy.

Torrence: Maybe if were nice he'll let us in.

Jodo: He can't let just someone in.

Komaja: my foster dad knows,I'll call him.

Jodo: yeah right

Komaja: this is Komaja, how do we get in a palace? What? Come on, it's a joke right? you can't be serious, okay

R.J.: How do we get in?

Komaja: To get in, males have to wear a tux, females must wear gowns.

(Komaja in a yellow gown with light yellow on a few parts and light yellow gloves)

R.J.: Oh yeah Komaja

Komaja: Shut up, Tux boy #2

R.J.: (laughing) (in a green tux with light green gloves and a black bow tie)(Torrence in a blue tux with dark blue gloves with a dark blue bow tie to match the gloves

Araya: I think Komaja looks wonderful

( in a dark pink gown with light pink in it with her usual finger holed lavender gloves)

Komaja: let's get the claws and get lost.

The siblings got in the palace.

And begun searching for the golden tiger claws.

R.J.: No dice

Araya: Are we looking for dice,too?

Torrence: only dust bunnies

Komaja: a sercet door

Torrence lifts the door and the siblings got in the sercet door.

And they herd moaning.

R.J.: After you, komaja, unless you're scared

The siblings went in.

Komaja: can anyone see anything?

they then herd moaning again.

(then, we see a monkey Juke's shadow)

Heian: Shut up you're moaning

Juke: I can't help it, I ate too many bananas

komaja: it's Juke, and he's heading towards the tiger claws.

Juke: The siblings, Jukebots attack and get me some ginger ale.

Jukebot #1: Yes sir (gives him ginger ale)

(Juke drinks it) Juke: Much better, you can destory them now.

Araya presses her keyboard medallion and it turned into a keyboard that shoots lasers.

And she shot a jukebot, Torrence pressed his drum medallion and it turned into a drumset, and tapped the cymbals on the drumset and zapped the Jukebot Araya shot.

Then R.J. pressed his medallion and it turned into a bass guitar and shoot a Jukebot.

Heian: why do you keep standing there, go get the golden tiger claws. And why are machines stupid?

Juke: mom wanted me to have a hobby, now for the claws.

Komaja: Not so fast, Juke

Komaja then pressed her medallion and it turned into a guitar and blasted her way to the golden tiger claws. Then Juke & Komaja touched the tiger claws at the same time.

Juke: Sweet, Komaja I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Komaja: bring it on, Juke

Juke: race across the bridges first one at the finish line wins. What do say Komaja?

Komaja: I wanger tangle web comb.

Juke: and I wanger the monkey staff.

Komaja: I accept, Xiaolin Showdown!

Both: Gong Yi Tanpai!

Juke: too easy

Both:AAAHHH!

Juke get up & laughs at Komaja.

Komaja: Dumb Showdown

Juke: hey! what slowed you down!

Komaja got up then fell.

Juke: At least you didn't fall off (laughs)

Komaja: Tangle web comb!

(chases after Juke)

Komaja: Finally!

Juke: (screams)

(turns against Komaja again)

Komaja: aw man!

Juke:(laughs)

Komaja: let go you Dumb ol'

before Komaja could finish it wrapped her whole body.

Juke: (laughs)

Juke kept laughing making Komaja madder and madder.

Komaja then gave up, but then a image of a Lavender who was watching the showdown appeared.

Komaja was suprised to see her mother.

Queen Lavender: Komaja, please be calm. If you do not be calm, you could lose and prophecy may not come true. Please Komaja become calm. And Goodbye, Komaja.

Then the image of Lavender dissappeared and Komaja became calm,And she was untangled.

Juke: The tiger claws were a piece of c-c-AAHH!

Juke: Hey!

Then Juke was turning into human again.

Komaja: Mom's advice worked.

Juke: Big deal, you got the monkey staff.

Araya: she has focus

Juke: too bad you can't get the claws. NOOO!

Komaja then got the falling claws. (Plays a guitar song while doing it)

Juke: AAAAHHHH!

Komaja: I hope you guys can respect me now.

R.J.: Good job

Torrence: way to go Komaja.

Araya: Thanks to you I learn there are many different types of sisters.

Komaja: Thanks sis

R.J.: We'll respect you Monkey Butt (him & Torrence laughs)

Komaja:(screams)

Araya: YOU WERE BORN WITH A TAIL?

Heian: YOU LOST AGAIN

Juke: I was thinking bananas and tire swings.

Heian: FOOL!

?: I'll help

Juke: Get Her!

(the girl was wearing a dark blue cat suit with brown hair and brown eyes and was called Gato-ette) (Sorry I forget to add her on cast #2)

Gato-ette then jumped when the Jukebots attack. Then shoot them with a laser,And scratched the Jukebots.

Gato-ette: Call me Gato-ette, Mew

Juke:AAHH! I HATE HER!

Heian: She is evil, dear girl team up with us and there will be a reward for you, it will a partership of ruling a village,And have you herd of the Sheng Gong Wu.

The End of Episode #3 ( I also forget that Gato-ette is in this episode, too)


	7. Episode 4 Gatoette

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 4

Gato-ette ( contains Gato-ette, Queen Lavender, The Quadlets, Master Silk, Juke and Heian)

Queen Lavender: My childern faced a new ememy named Gato-ette.

Juke: Look Heian you are the sheng gong wu senser. And I get the sheng gong wu. That's why we're partners.

Gato-ette: Hello? I can get the stuff,too.

Juke: stay out of this Brit-ney

Gato-ette: In my Evil form I am Gato-ette, Stupid!

Juke: Who are you calling Stupid!, Catface

Gato-ette: Who are you calling Catface, Freakco

Heian: Enough!, stop the fighting!

Juke: Point is we don't need her help in ruling the world, we doing great without her.

Heian: Great you say then where is important sheng gong wu like the eye of doshi and two ton tunic and golden tiger claws?

Juke: So I had some rough luck okay

Gato-ette: Face it you need me.(purs)

Queen Lavender: While my childern were discovering the golden tiger claws' power.

Araya: please Komaja I must know what the golden tiger claws do.

Komaja: cool it down Araya.

R.J.: let me get this straight these claws can trasport you anywhere in the world right?

Torrence: That's right

Komaja: GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!  
(as you Xiaolin Showdowns fans know it rips a hole on anywhere on the top and you leap anywhere in the world)

Komaja: (falls after teleporting)

Komaja was on a mountain not to far from the castle.

Komaja: Wow, what a site to see. The castle, this is Awsome! (ecohos Awsome X3) now to the castle (travels back to castle)

Araya: Was your trip amazing? Where did you go? What was it like? Did you bring me a present?

Komaja: In order,

1. yes, but not that cool

2. the mountain top not far from the castle

3. It wasn't that awsome

4. and no

Komaja: you're up Tor

Torrence: should I know any advice?

Komaja: Just decide where you wanna go and the claws take you there. And keep your hand inside the tunnel all the time.

Torrence: GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!

Araya: where did he go?

R.J.: to a restaruant I bet

Torrence: the Texas restuarant is the best place for me.

Araya: Cold!

R.J.: That's cool

Araya: oh

R.J.: GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!

Araya: better not be tricking me again!

R.J.: Behind Baby sister, Infront of baby sister and left of baby sis-ter

Torrence: stop teasing our sister.

Komaja: yeah, you should stop teasing Araya.

Araya: I must point out I am not that little at all, so I dislike being call a baby sister even if I am the youngest.

Torrence:Oh, okay sis

Araya: GOLDEN TIG..

Jodo: Stop now kids!

Master Silk: a new sheng gong wu is revealed

Araya: talk about wrong timing

Komaja: Rotton timing

Araya: That too

Master Silk: The Changing chopsticks can change your size to a grain of rice.

The Quadlets when to find the sheng gong wu while...

Juke: Show me you're best Gato-ette, I have robots.

Gato-ette: I brought my mutant kittens

Juke: those are regular kittens (laughs)

Kittens:(hiss)

The Kittens destoried the robots.

Heian: lovely Gato-ette

Araya: a new ememy correct?

Komaja: Maybe

Then Gato-ette tried to grab the changing chopsticks until Araya appeared.

Heian: (gasps) PRINCESS ARAYA!

Araya: Yes, it's me, Heian. I challenge you um...

Gato-ette: Gato-ette

Araya: Yes, Gato-ette to a Xiaolin Showdown

Gato-ette: cool

Araya: Tog

Gato-ette: it's Tag right?

Araya: yes tag, Xiaolin Showdown! Gong Yi Taipi!

Gato-ette: fist of tebi gong

Araya: Yikes!

Gato-ette: Tag! You lose

Gato-ette then betrayed the group and left.

Araya: I am a failure to us my siblings

Komaja: Don't blame yourself Araya

Master Silk: cheer up Araya

(skip Silk making the siblings hand scrub the floor)

Araya: R.J.! YOU MUST HAND SCRUB!

R.J.: This is more fun!

He was skating on the floor.

Komaja: watch it!

Torrence: I think skating is not one of the thousand lessons we're learning.

Araya: Maybe one of them is scrubing techhniques, I think circling is the best.

By tommorrow, the Siblings were in pain from the scrubing.

Komaja found something,

Komaja: Sibs, check this out

Torrence: Gato-ette?

Komaja: Yep!

Araya: We must stop her,ow. After my body heals,ow.

Komaja: she's at the mall of our village.

Araya: JODO!

Jodo: !

Jodo: You want me to drag you to the mall of your village.

Araya: It is important

Komaja: Gato-ette is using the claws to rob stores everywhere

Jodo: WHAT?, Hope on we got a cat to rip.

Gato-ette cool!

Araya: Gato-ette

Gato-ette: (hiss)

Araya: You are using the sheng gong wrong!

Gato-ette: Catch me, twits!

Araya then was glowing pink.

Araya: Pink! Ace!

Gato-ette dodged and tied Araya up.

Jodo: ARAYA! Hang on kid! Run!

Komaja glew yellow while that.

Komaja: Yellow! Fence!

Gato-ette clobbered Komaja with heavy bags.

R.J. glew green while watching.

R.J.: Green! Kick!

Gato-ette beaten poor R.J.

Torrence: Hold it there, got any male kin I can fight.

R.J.: Torrence just beat her.

Torrence: Sorry Sibs but, I can't hit girls.

Gato-ette: this will be fun!

Gato-ette beaten Torrence up.

Gato-ette: See ya, your highnesses but I got more shopping to do,chow.

Komaja: she would go to the cat fair.

Araya: Cat what?

Komaja: the Cat fair is a cat themed fair.

Araya: We must go!

R.J.: I know that Torrence can't hit girls

Araya: That's it! I Have a plan as you may say.

Gato-ette: (laughing) (sees the Quadlets) back for more? sweet I love kicking royal butts anyway.

Araya: We will not get our royal behinds kicked, Torrence!

Torrence: howdy madame

Gato-ette: oh right, you gonna hurt me.

Torrence: No, I will never hit girls. But, a bear hug ain't fighting.

Gato-ette: Let of me, Doofus!

Torrence: nope!

Gato-ette: Kittens Attack!

The rest of the siblings defeated the kittens and Araya grabbed the claws from Gato-ette.

Juke: there she is!

Juke: My bloodhoundbots found Gato-ette. Hand over the claws.

Araya got rid of the claws.

Juke: Get in Brit-ney

Komaja: You okay Araya? You really wanted to use the claws.

Araya: One sometime does not get what one desires now and sometimes one never gets what one wants.

R.J.: Let's go have a picnic

Araya: Yes

The End of episode 4


	8. Episode 5 Shen Yi Bu Time

Xiaolin Showdown

Episode 5 Shen Yi Bu Time

contains Fattikora,The Quadlets,Queen Lavender,Master Silk,Juke & Heian

(Fattikora wears a black & Gray Ninja suit)

Queen Lavender: Once R.J. learned one of his lessons.

Juke: So, Why should Juke Snider hire you?

Fattikora: Well uh I have destoryed stuff.

Juke: Yeah, Yeah to easy

Fattikora: I love causing chaos

Heian: Chaos is good

Juke: There's always a need for chaos.

Heian: a sheng gong wu is revealed, the sword of the storm.

Juke: interview over, see you next week

Fattikora: wait please, I am strong and show you my skills. I will bring this sword of the storm and do it for free.

Juke: free cool

Queen Lavender: While my childern were leaving to find the sword of the storm.

Jodo: Sword of the Storm

Araya: I studied the sword of the storm before it was revealed. Now then there things you should know about this wu.

R.J.: This girl can talk get to the point!

Araya: Once a brave warrior can pull out the sword of the ...

R.J. daydreams

He surfs on a surfboard on the waves.

And did cool surf moves/Kung fu moves.

The crowd was screaming R.J.'s name and cheering for him.

Then a bunch of girls came close to R.J.

R.J.: Wanna surf with one of the world's best surfers, King R.J. Symphony?

Araya: Any Questions R.J.?

Daydream ends

Araya: I said any questions R.J. about the sword of the storm?

R.J.: Um yeah, could you shut up & let's go?

Jodo: It's down there somewhere

R.J.: Sweet! a beach

Araya: not a vacation! We must find the sword of the storm. Stay focused

R.J.: Okay Araya

Araya: Remember any question about the sword of the storm, I know all about the wu. The splitted fishing men team catches more fish.

R.J.: Huh?

Komaja: I think she means we should split up.

R.J.: Should I Look endlessly for the sword of the storm or Surf? Surf!

Then Lavender who was watching R.J. grabs a bow & the sword of the storm tied with a note and aims near R.J.

Then fires near R.J.

R.J.: Whoa! What's this? a note on the sword of the storm.

Dear R.J.,

You must hurry to the others with the sword of the storm.

Love Your Mother,

Queen Lavender

R.J.: Kay Mom!

Fattikora: Hand over over that sword!

R.J.: Let me guess Juke's new partner into ruling our kingdom?

Fattikora blinked he wondered how this green boy knows Juke Snider.

R.J.: One of my sisters Komaja saw the post on the internet.

Fattikora: You are correct, I am Fattikora, a ninja warrior of Black & Gray.

R.J.: cool! I'm Prince R.J., the one of the sons of Queen Lavender. And the prince of Green.

R.J.: GREEN! Kick!

R.J. uses the sword of the sword as a real sword and it fails.

Fattikora: Prince of green my butt. Ha! eat wind Prince R.J. Farewell Prince Green boy!

Araya: We must find R.J.

Jodo: AAHH!

R.J. was buried in sand.

R.J.: I had it until Fattikora got it. the sword stinks.

Araya: Did you not listen to me?

Komaja: you didn't pay attenion did you?

R.J.: Might have missed a bit.

Araya: (Growls)

Araya was turning red.

The siblings returned to the castle.

While Fattikora gave the sword of the storm to Juke & Heian.

Queen Lavender: While my childern except R.J. were doing their normal activities. R.J. was too upset to do his normal activity.

Komaja: Hey R.J.!

R.J.: Hey Kom

Araya: Why is R.J. upset?

Komaja: I think he's still mad about losing the sword.

Araya: He should be because...(Komaja Growls)

Araya: I will cheer him up!, Hello R.J.! my trouble making older brother. I am here to flip your frown upside and down! I know you are upset but, one day you will a good king. AAAHHH!

R.J. hit her

Araya: I failed

Komaja: Let me try, check it out goo monsters 2.

10 New Levels, wanna play it?

R.J.: No way

Komaja: 10 New Levels

R.J.: No

Komaja: If you change your mind feel free. He's really down Master Silk, he doesn't even wanna play Goo Monsters 2.

Master Silk: Goo Monsters 2?

Komaja: a sequel to Goo Monsters.

Master Silk: Yes, I see of course. I must talk to R.J.

Komaja: Thanks

Master Silk: R.J., you must not stay in the house of sorrow or you will never leave.

R.J.: I should've lost Master Silk! I'm more better than Fattikora.

Master Silk: You were not defeated by Fattikora.

R.J.: Ah no Would you like to see the boot print on my butt.

Master Silk: No Thank You, you were defeated by your lack of knowledge. I will now try Goo Monsters 2.

R.J. then studied all night and learned alot.

R.J.: The Shourd of Shadows can make you invisable if your using it.

The Siblings went to find the Shourd of Shadows.

Torrence: Nice Fish I wish I brought my pole.

The bad were trying to take the new wu.

Araya pressed her Medallion and a keyboard in gun form appeared.

And shot Fattikora's gut.

And then Komaja pressed her medallion and it turned into a guitar that shoots lasers.

And grabbed a Jukebot with it and threw it at Juke.

Juke: Ow! Thorns Hurt!

Torrence then pressed his medallion it turned into a drum set.

Torrence: EARTHQUAKE! (Bangs his drums)

got it!

Then Fattikora attacked Torrence.

R.J.: No way!

R.J. and Fattikora both grabbed the shourd of shadows.

Fattikora: I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. We will knock each other off of each of our rocks.

R.J.: I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare!

Jodo: tell 'em R.J.

R.J.: Gladly, It's like a double dare each player offers two sheng gong wu winner takes all.

R.J.: Eye of Doshi and Two Ton Tunic that's what I wanger against your Sword of the storm & fist of tebi gong. Every now & then we swap sheng gong wu.

Fattikora & R.J.: Xiaolin Showdown!, Gong Yi Taipi!

Fattikora: Sword of the Storm!

R.J.: Two Ton Tunic!, Eye of Doshi!

Fattikora: Fist of Tebi Gong!

R.J.: Switch Time!

Fattikora: Sword of the Storm!

R.J.: AAHH!

Fattikora: Switch Time!

R.J.: Eye of Doshi! Sword of the Storm!

Araya: He combined the sheng gong wu!

R.J.: Told ya I'm the prince of green. (blows)

Fattikora: Two Ton Tunic!

Then Fattikora was throne into the water.

R.J.: Ha! Enjoy your bath! Fattikora!

Then the Siblings returned home happily.

The End of Episode 5


	9. Episode 6 Shape

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 6 (contains shapebot, Master Silk, The Quadlets,Juke,Heian and Queen Lavender

Shape

Queen Lavender: Juke Snider one day made a Shapebot and it replaced Komaja.

Komaja: Thank you R.J.

She hacked Juke's computers with R.J.'s virus.

Shapebot: Destroy the rest of the royal siblings.

They were at the royal sheng gong wu room.

Torrence,R.J. & Araya: AAAHHH!

Komaja: Sibs, I'm Here!

Shapebot scramble Komaja and it's postion.

Shapebot: Destroy it sibs hurry!

Komaja: It switch us I'm Komaja

Shapebot: No I'm Komaja!

Araya then attacked the Shapebot.

Komaja: Thanks sis

Araya: No problem

R.J.: Tiger senses do work

Araya: I guessed that time!

Tor & R.J.: What?

The End of Episode 6


	10. Episode 7 It's The Ring Of Nine Dragons

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 7 Its the Ring Of the Nine Dragons

Contains Queen Lavender,The Quadlets, Master Silk, Juke and Heian

Queen Lavender: One Time Araya learned one of her lessons that she will never forget. You see Araya wanted to try activities that her siblings do.

Araya: Prepare for a defeat R.J.

R.J.: Fire away Araya.

Araya kicked the soccer and it hit the goal.

Araya: GGGOOOAAALLL!

R.J.: Lucky Shot Sis, What ya going sis?

Araya: So, Komaja you were saying

Komaja: okay to type just press the letter buttons in the order of the word you wanna type.

Torrence: Araya, still wanna rope?

Araya: Yes I do

Torrence: try sis

Araya: Yes perfect

R.J.: Protect your goal,sis!

Araya: I'll get there.

Araya was still roping and typing on the laptop and now protecting her goal,too.

Araya tried to do all three activities but, failed.

Araya: drat

Torrence: How about do one thing at a time.

Araya: I like all these activities.

The Siblings went to get the Ring Of the Nine Dragons.

And they got it.

Queen Lavender: Then Araya learned to wait until she was ready to use the ring of nine dragons the hard way.

But I still believed that the prophency will come true.


	11. Episode 8 Night of the Ruby Dragon

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 8 Night of the Ruby Dragon 

Contains Ruby Dragon,Jodo, Master Silk, Queen Lavender Narrating as in the rest, The Quadlets, Juke and Heian

Queen Lavender: The Ruby Dragon was an Evil sheng gong wu but, my childern did not know it was until it turned them into ruby.

R.J.: The volcano stinks

Araya: I agree, the oder is unpleasent. What sheng gong wu is it?

R.J.: Well, we already know if Komaja have not fogotten the scroll.

Komaja: I said Sorry

Araya: You had to order a massage to keep you from knowing your duties.

Komaja: I was stressed

R.J.: We need to bag the wu.

Siblings & Jodo: AAAHHH!

Araya: Juke Snider! Bleah!

Juke: Last one in stinks!

Araya grabs a blanket from her pink backpack and dives in.

Komaja: Wait for it

Araya uses the blanket as a parachute.

Komaja: That's our little sis!

Her Siblings joined her as they grabbed blankets from their backpacks.

But, the parachute plan failed.

Juke: more like Xiaolin Loserground.

Komaja: we're too light

R.J.: But, not Torrence!

Juke made Torrence fall as soon as Torrence grabbed him.

But, his Siblings saved him.

After the Siblings got out.

Araya: MANTIS FLIP COIN!

Juke:AAAHHH!

Juke: Alright a Xiaolin Showdown, My Falcon's eye against your Mantis flip coin. First one who grabs the this dragon wins.

Both: Xiaolin Showdown!, Gong Yi Taipi!

Araya: Mantis flip coin

Both: Ouch! (bumped into each other)

Juke: Falcon's eye

Both tried to grab it but failed.

Juke: Time to cheat

Traps Araya with glob shooter.

Juke: There it is

Then the volcano shoots and Araya gets it with her teeth.

And returns to her Siblings.

They then returned to the castle.

And Komaja was studying it.

The Ruby Dragon turned Komaja into Ruby after Komaja wiped some soot off accedently.

Torrence: Granddaddy's Texas Tin-Horn Burnin' Salsa Sauce will help your fire Jodo.

Torrence: TAR NATION!

The Ruby Dragon turned Torrence into ruby.

R.J.: Ow

Jodo: The Intrudor is the dragon! A big Red fire breathing dragon!

Araya: Soot! it was covered with Soot!

R.J.: That's why we couldn't find it in the scrolls.

Jodo: It was red

Araya: Ruby red

R.J.: Ruby Dragon

Araya: The most dangous sheng gong wu. Only used as a last resort, it turns the ememy into a ruby statue.

Jodo: It turns everyone good, evil or indifferent to ruby. With each new victom it grows more powerful.

Araya: We must stop it.

R.J. battled the Ruby Dragon but was turned into ruby.

The Ruby Dragon chased Jodo & Araya.

Araya: I'll try it stop it

Araya fought it but was turned into Ruby.

Then it called the Ruby to attack.

Jodo: Hi kids I'm Your Parents pet Jodo remeber.

But they attacked

Jodo: Maybe not

Jodo escaped

He found out soot weakens the Ruby Statues.

Jodo then found Granddaddy's Texas Tin-Horn Burnin' Salsa Sauce.

Jodo: Hey Ruby! Over here

Jodo drinks Granddaddy's Texas Tin-Horn Burnin' Salsa Sauce and breathes big fire to burn the Ruby Dragon.

Jodo: Thanks Torrence I called myself the Dragon Pet of flame.

The End of Episode 8


	12. Episode 9 My Homey Araya

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 9 My Homey Araya

Queen Lavender: One day, Araya was lost in New York but, made a new friend/allie.

Araya: Wow! who is that woman?

Komaja: That's the statue of liberty, Araya.

Araya: Must have been a very excellent Queen in order to get a statue that big.

Timer runs out.

Araya: AAAHHH! I am Blinded!

Komaja: Araya, the timer ran out. Here's another quarter, sis.

Araya: Thank you, Komaja. Yes it is okay.

Jodo: We need to find the Serpent's Tail.

Then while they were looking Serpent's Tail, Araya was lost from her team.

Araya: My Siblings, I failed again... S-Siblings!... How will they live without me!

Araya walked to find her Siblings.

The Siblings minus Araya searched for her.

Araya kept walking to search for her Siblings.

Jerk #1: Say Mah name! Say Mah name!

Jerk #2: Talking alot of trash for a punk with no skillls.

Jerk #1: No Skills! Did you miss those mad leaps!

Three Jerks were playing basketball. Araya was amazed by it cuz she thought they were traning.

Araya: a new martial art?

Araya went to get a closer look.

Jerk #3 accidently shot Araya into one of the basketball goals.

Araya: Hello Friends... (falls) AAAHHH!

Jerk #1: Jacking my game girl? I otta bust your grill!

Araya: I have no grill, I am vegetarian. Heathy lifestyle right?

Jerk #2: Don't go playin' Pinky or we'll go on with smacking you down!

Araya: I think you're challenging me

Jerk #1: Got That

Araya: For your own safety I will not fight.

Jerk #1: Girl v.s. 3, I like them odds.

Then a basketball hit Jerk #1.

?: How do ya like them odds now?

It was a african american boy, he whore a orange jersey with green numbers saying 05 with yellow sleeves and blue jeans and white shoes with an orange stripe on each.

Jerk #1: Jerchang! You just bought you & your girlfriend each a butt whooping.

Jechang fought with the Jerks but was grabbed by Jerk #2.

Araya: Excuse me! But you must release him

Jerk #2: Or what?

Araya: Or this, Pink Ace!

Araya ran around the Jerks until they got to dizzy and used her pink tornado attack and they ran away from her.

Jerchang: That rocked girl!

Araya: It was? Is that good?

Jerchang: Yeah!, I'm Jerchang, girl

Araya: Princess Araya Symphony

Jerchang: ya don't live here right, Araya?

Araya: no, I am the Xiaolin Princess of pink

Jerchang: Yeah,Yeah,right

While the rest of the siblings wanted to find her & the Serpent's tail.

Jerchang: Tell your story again

Araya: One day when I was born a seer came & told my real mother & father a prophecy, That one day they will reunited with me & my siblings and once again put the world in real hamony.

Jerchang: Yeah I thought you said that

Araya: I must help my family complete the prophecy.

Jerchang: I found something werid

(Pointing to the serpent's tail)

Araya: the Serpent's Tail!

Then a giant Jukebot with Juke driving came.

Juke: 1. destroy ememies

2. grab serpent's tail

and we're done

Then Jodo tackled the giant Jukebot.

(song not mine)

R.J.:We need to be free

Like the wind across the desert sand  
We need to be free  
Komaja: Like a nomad roaming mystic lands

Oh freedom is a golden bird that lets us fly  
Torrence: And if someone tries to take that away we will stand and fight

R.J.: We need to be free  
Like the wind across the desert sand  
Torrence, R.J. & Komaja: We need to be free

R.J.: Look!

Araya: My Siblings!

Jerchang: a dragon?

R.J.: Araya! My Baby sis! Never scare us like that again! We missed... What? I was worried.

The good guys tried to get the wu but, Juke & Araya both caught it.

Juke: Basketball

Araya: I don't know this basket & balls stuff.

Jerchang: I do throw me in

Juke: I challenge Princess Araya not you kid

Jerchang: Afraid to get whooped, Whimp Boy!

R.J.: I like him already

Araya: Juke is correct, only I can accept the challenge. Unless...

Juke: Useless what?

Araya: Unless I do a Shen Yi Bu Dare, me & Jerchang V.S. You & ...

Juke: Who? oh I got a Jukebot, My Jet Bootsu & Shourd of Shadows against...

Araya: I have only the Mantis Flip Coin & Falcon's eye

Juke: That will work

Both: Xiaolin Showdown!, Gong Yi Taipi!

Then Jerchang & Araya fought until they won.

Araya: We Win! Say my name Juke Snider! I Have Angry Skills!

Jerchang: Mad Skills

Araya: That too

Then the siblings had to go home.

And said goodbye to Jerchang.

The End of Episode 9

I think it is a JerchangXAraya love in this one.


	13. Episode 10 The Big Texas

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 10

The Big Texas

Queen Lavender: Torrence one day had to rescue his foster father of a deadly faith.

Jodo: The Star of Hanabi is actived

Torrence: Daddy!

Mr.K: Ah no! this our family item.

Juke: Jukebots attack!

Then they grabbed the star of hanabi and flooded the ranch with the orb of tsunami.

And R.J. saved Komaja.

Araya: Old Tressie!

Torrence: You okay Daddy?

Mr.K: Yeah now get that wrestler

Juke: Jukebots attack!

The Jukebots attacked R.J. & Komaja but, R.J. & Komaja outwited them.

Araya: You are rescued Tressie

And then Araya joined the fight.

Torrence & Juke both the star of hanabi.

Torrence: Juke! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown., needle(Star of Hanabi) in the haystack. Your orb of tsunami against my serpent's tail.

Juke: Orb's old, how about sword of the storm, I accept

Both: Xiaolin Showdown!, Gon Yi Tapi!

Torrence: ride sattles?

Mr.K: Try bottom, Torrence!

Torrrence: not down there!

Mr. Kailey: You're not there yet! somebody get him a pitchfork!

Then Torrence tried to find it until Juke got hit with Tressie.

And Torrence got the star of hanabi.

The problem the group had was solved.

The siblings left the ranch and went home.

The End of Episode 10


	14. Episode 11 Royal Battle

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 11

Royal Battle

Queen Lavender: One day Torrence,R.J. & Komaja got into argument. And Araya was alone in positive ways.

They were pulling a heavy rock together.

Torrence: Komaja! Pull your weight!

Komaja: You do the heavy SNORING!

R.J.: You're complaning about him, Who I am? Huh? What? No way, really now? (pretending to have a cellphone)

Torrence: He got ya beat

Komaja: Torrence! At least I don't complain about R.J.'s music

R.J.: What's wrong with my music, Torrence?

Komaja: I quote, I don't understand what's he saying?

Araya: Siblings I beg of you, please do not fight each other. We are a team of siblings who are going to make the prophecy come true.

Komaja: You guys are anoy...(falls)

R.J.: (falls) AAAHHH!

Araya: (falls) AAAHHH!

Siblings:AAAAAHHHHHH!

While than Heian formed a team to capture the siblings to make the prophecy not come true.

The Siblings serparated to get the 4 sheng gong wu.

The Siblings battled the bad guy team.

But all the siblings but Araya lost.

Araya: My Siblings, check me in. Hello? My Siblings?

Master Silk: I am afraid they were captured

Araya: Pardon me Master but, My Siblings are CAPTURED! Impossible!

Master Silk: This was Heian's plan

Araya: I will save them.

Jodo: I don't know kid

Araya prepared herself for a battle for her siblings.

Jodo: Your Medallion and the Sun Chi Latern. That's all ya brought?

Araya: They are all I need.

Araya searched for her siblings until she found them.

Araya: My siblings, I am full of bliss to find you.

Komaja: Araya!

Torrence: Run!

R.J.: It was a Trap!

Araya: Oh, not what I was thinking

Then the bad guys appeared.

Heian: The young princess could not resist saving her siblings. Get her!

Araya was defeating Fattikora, Gato-ette, Shapebot 2.0 & Juke.

Then they captured her.

Araya: Sun Chi Latern!

Heian: Stop her! she's using the latern to combine her chi with her siblings.

Then the latern evolved Araya into a rainbow of herself with her sibling's chi.

She escaped

Gato-ette: MEOW!

Araya(rainbow form): Yellow Telekinesis!

(Throws Gato-ette to a shelf)

Shapebot 2.0 attacks

Araya(rainbow form): Green Kick!

Shapebot 2.0 was kicked to the shelf.

Fattikorra attacks

Araya(rainbow form): Blue Stength!

Throws Fattikora to the shelf.

Juke: Don't make me hurt you little girl!

(Araya glows pink)

Juke: AAAAHHHH!

Heian: Come back coward!

Araya changed back, and the siblings left.

R.J.: Good job, sis

Araya: It was all of us

And then they successfully did the pulling the rock job together.

Komaja: Let's sing!

Siblings: Yeah!

**(song not mine!)**

**All**: _Oh, oh, ohhhhh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh_

**Araya**: _When there's a job for you  
You've got to pull together as a team_

**All**: _Oh, oh, ohhhhh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh_

**Araya**: _When to fight  
When to wait  
Everyone must communicate_

**All**: _Oh, oh, ohhhhh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh_

**Araya**: _Working together_  
**Torrence, R.J. & Komaja**: _Together_  
**All**: _That's how it should be_  
**Araya**: _Working together_  
**Torrence, R.J. & Komaja**: _Together_  
**All**: _Just you and me_  
**Araya**: _Working together_  
**All**: _Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
In harmony_  
**Araya**: _Oh, oh, oh_

**R.J. & Torrence**: _Ooh, ooh, oooooooooh_  
**Araya & Komaja**: _Bah, bah, bah  
Bah-bah, bah-bah, bah, bah_  
**R.J. & Torrence**: _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh, ooh, oooooooooh_  
**Araya & Komaja**: _Bah-bah-bah, bah, bah, bah  
Bah-bah, bah-bah, bah, bah_

**Araya**: _Working together_  
**All**: _Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
In harmony  
Whoa, oh_

**Araya**: _If we'd all work together, everyone_  
**All**: _In harmony  
Whoa, oh_

Sweet harmony  
Harmony

The End of Episode 11


	15. Episode 12 Pala Kala Mong

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 12

Pala Kala Mong

Queen Lavender: One day, Pala Kala Mong was a new challenge for my childern. Harder than Juke Snider.

Heian: Stop goofing around Juke!

Juke: I'm making a list of sheng gong wu they & we have.

Heian: I am sensing a new sheng wu, The heart of Jong! Get the sheng gong wu!

While the siblings were searching for the new wu.

Araya: I found the... Spider? AAAAHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! AAAAHHHH!

(Araya is scared of spiders)

Komaja: Behold the royal princess of pink who will one day rule the Xiaolin Kingdom with us.

Torrence: Not her best moment

Araya: HELP ME! OW! (bumps into a tree) the heart of jong

Then Juke touched it with Araya.

Araya: We will use ropes to make webs.

Juke: Like a spider?

Araya: Yes, alot of spiders are dangerous. And they make beautiful webs. Your Lotus Twister against my Jetbootsu, whoever completes their web first wins.

Juke: I accept

Both: Xiaolin Showdown! Gong Yi Taipi!

They were making their webs.

Juke cheated and harmed Araya.

Juke: I'll take that & Jetbootsu!

Araya: OWW!

Jodo: You made a new home for spiders.

Araya: I failed again (sobs)

Master Silk: I sense sorrow

Araya: I am ashamed at myself

Torrence: Araya lost again

Master Silk: Young princess, you must that life has you learning joys & pains. Even if you some sheng gong wu it doesn't mean the prophecy will not come true. Araya, which one did you lose.

Araya: Heart of Jong, why do you ask?

Master Silk turn pale.

Master Silk: The prophecy may never come true then.

Siblings: (gasps)

Meanwhile Juke & Heian were making Pala Kala Mong come to life.

Heian: Juke Snider meet Pala Kala Mong, you're being replaced by him

Juke: What?

Master Silk: I made a backup plan just in case the prophecy might not come true. Araya, you & your take our sheng gong wu and flee to your foster homes. Araya, you will live with Komaja.

Siblings: What?

R.J.: Go back to our foster homes?

Araya: But, what about our true mother?

Komaja: Who would protect her?

Torrence: we worked hard to make the prophecy come true

Master Silk: The remaining sheng gong wu must not fall into the hands of Heian. Now go.

R.J.: I just found out my real mom and I just want her protected okay. If no one protects her then I'll be storming mad.

Komaja: come on, bro

Queen Lavender: R.J., do not worry about me.

The siblings left.

R.J.: we need to protect mom!

Araya: Just wait my brother

R.J.: Fine! But I'm just worried about her okay.

Then Pala Kala Mong appeared & tried to kill the siblings after defeating Master Silk & the monks.

But, Araya told her siblings to distract the creature.

She used the the serpent's tail to get the golden tiger claws.

She used the claws to destroy the Heart of Jong while her Siblings were fighting Pala Kala Mong.

Master Silk: Very well done siblings. Are you okay R.J.?

R.J.: Just thinking I'm the weakest. My powers are not very useful. But, I'll be useful.

Master Silk: I know you powers be useful in good one day.

R.J. when to his room & escaped the castle (He ran away to Heylin)

Heian: Prince R.J.!

R.J.: I'll Join Heylin

Heian: excellent!

The End of Episode 12.


	16. Episode 13 Heian in the flesh

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 13

Heian in the flesh

Queen Lavender: After Pala Kala Mong, my son R.J. thought he is worthless to the Xiaolin so he ran away to Heian to join Heylin.

Araya: R.J. ran away

Master Silk: I am afraid so

While that

R.J. ran away at the castle mountains after talking to Heian.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to join Heylin now.

Araya: Juke Snider, time to fight!

And then R.J. got the reversing mirror.

Araya: R.J., My Brother I missed you.

R.J.: Sorry sis, I don't miss you. And I'm tired of looking for mom. So Heian where do ya want 'em.

R.J.'s Siblings: What?

Heian: Well done R.J.!

Queen Lavender left & cried. (Lavender felt ashamed of her son, R.J.)

Araya started crying,too.

Heian: R.J., go get me the serpent's tail.

R.J.: Forget it, I'm done looking for my so called mom named Lavender. She should find me if she wants me.

Heian: You can have a soccer team.

R.J.: Soccer Team?

Meanwhile, R.J.'s siblings were sad that their brother broke his vow to find their mother.

Araya: I feel as my heart was shot by an arrow.

Komaja: I know how you feel,sis.

Torrence: Yeah

Komaja: He ran away because he thinks he's the weakest & was tired of looking for mom.

Then the sheng gong wu room door was opened.

Komaja: The Sheng Gong Wu Room

Torrence: Someone opened the door of the room

It was R.J. stealing the serpent's tail.

Araya: R.J., My brother you have returned, he's acting

Komaja: Sis, he's stealing our sheng gong wu

Torrence: Not on my watch! Blue Stength!

Komaja: Yellow Telekinesis!

R.J.: Fighting time huh?

Komaja: You decide, R.J.

Torrence: You can leave without the sheng gong wu

R.J.: I'll fight, Green!

The siblings minus Araya were fighting.

Araya: I am in pain.

But, Torrence & Komaja lost.

Komaja: Araya! Stop him!

Araya: R.J., you're angering me!

R.J.: Bring it,sis! Serpent's Tails!

Araya: Pink Ace! AAAHHH!

R.J. escaped

Araya: My brother (sobs)

Komaja: Did he escape

Araya: (sniffles) Yes & He betrayed us (sobs again)

Master Silk: R.J. took our sheng gong wu

Torrencew: bright side he only took one, serpent's tail.

Jodo: serpent's tail + revising mirror = solid

R.J.'s Siblings: Heian!

Then Heian turned solid.


	17. Episode 14 Days go by

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 14 (Season 2)

Days Go By

Queen Lavender: After Heian turned back into her solid form, my childern minus R.J. must team up Juke & Find My husband's older twin brother(their uncle) Yoshi the one who made the puzzlebox.

R.J.: Time to kick my Siblings' butts. (In a dark green cloak)

(Goes to the castle)

R.J.: So sibs join me or get your butts kicked

Araya: We will never betray mother!

R.J.: I'm the only one who can save you.

Juke: Wrong! (Destroys Rock Minons)

R.J.: where's my sibs?

Komaja: Juke Snider

Torrence: What do want vermont?

Juke: To rescue you, you guys are my only into defeating Heian.

Araya: You love us! (hugs Juke)

Juke: no, i do not love you Symphony Siblings! (pushes Araya) I want to rule the world

Torrence: To the castle!

Master Silk & the monks were captured.

Master Silk: Flee, Royal Childern, Flee away from the castle.

Then the rock minons attacked.

And R.J.'s Sibs escaped.

Heian: I'm Ruler of the world.

R.J.: Not what I wanted

Heian: Here you go!

(Gives R.J. what he wants)

R.J.: Cool!

Heian:(whipsers) Time to find the royal good Symphony Family.

Meanwhile: Our father defeated Heian but, our uncle Yoshi made the puzzlebox.

Jodo: I heard your uncle Yoshi lived in a cave to be alone.

Komaja: We need a family member tracker.

Juke: FAMILY MEMBER TRACKER! I made one a year ago!

Araya:ooh, we can find our uncle Yoshi!

Juke: Yep! Just select the family member you're looking for if uncle press which which parent is his sibling & put your DNA in it & it will find him.

Meanwhile

R.J.: I need someone to be with

Heian: you 3 be with R.J.

While that

Araya: I'll find uncle Yoshi

She went to find her uncle in florada.

Araya: I do not see my uncle

Then she saw a man wearing a brown cloak.

with Yellowish orange eyes.

She got close to him.

Araya: Have you seen Queen Lavender's brother in law? named Yoshi Symphony

?: (snoring)

Araya: Excuse me? (sighs)

She was about to leave until the mysterious man snoke behind her.

Araya: AAAHHH!

?: I love pranking people!

Araya: Please, Have you seen Queen Lavender's brother in law? named Yoshi Symphony

?: Never herd of them

Araya: But Queen Lavender the queen of the Xiaolin Village & Yoshi Symphony made the puzzlebox.

?: Sorry but I do not know them

Araya: (sighs)

Gojo (Jodo's cousin who is yellowish orange on the body and yellowish green on the other parts and sounds like Jodo): Yoshi! I'm done with the chores

Araya: Huh? Yoshi Symphony?

Yoshi: Nice going Gojo! I was pranking that girl until you showed up!

Yoshi threw his cloak off & had orange hair with an orange samuri outfit.

Araya: Uncle Yoshi! I am one of your nieces. see the pedigree says so.

Yoshi: What do want my niece?

Araya: I need um umm curses I'm nervous!

Yoshi: Deep breathes,girl, Deep breathes

Araya: I'm ready (breathes) I need a puzzlebox. Heian was freed.

Yoshi: To prove you're related to me, you must beat me in a contest.

Araya: I'll do it

Yoshi snatch the pebble from me

After some crazy stuff.

Araya: I do not understand why try to prove I am your niece when you knew?

Yoshi: To Laugh at trying to prove you're my niece.

turns the pebble into a puzzlebox.

Araya: Thank you but how did you do that?

Yoshi: One day, you'll find out

Araya: How do you open it?

Yoshi: Here's the manual.

Araya: Thank you again

Komaja: YOU DON'T HOW TO GET OUR SISTER BACK HERE!

Juke: whoops

The End of Episode 14.


	18. Episode 15 Citadel of Doom Time

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 15 Citadel of Doom Time

Queen Lavender: My childern try to find a way to defeat Heian but, things came surprisly.

Komaja: You didn't put a return home button on your dumb Family Member Tracker?

Juke: I was thinking about it besides it was test device.

Komaja: YOU YOU YOU...

Torrence: Idiot?

Komaja: (To Torrence) Thanks, (back to Juke) YOU IDIOT! YOU TRAPPED ARAYA SOMEWHERE OUT THERE FOREVER!

Juke: Cool it, I'll just make a device that return Araya back here.

(a rock minon attacks)

Juke: (screams)

Komaja: Yellow Telekinesis!

Torrence: Blue Stength!

The Jukebots helped out.

Heian: I have all of your siblings,R.J. Now for your mother & father to complete my collection.

R.J.: Um.. Heian you miscounted, You might wanna recount my sibs you have.

Heian recounted then noticed Araya was missing.

Heian: PRINCESS ARAYA SYMPHONY!

Heian: Where is Araya?

Torrence: none of your bussiness

Juke: She's trapped in another state!

R.J.: What?

Juke: She went to go look for her... uncle Yoshi

Heian: Yoshi?

Komaja: There's no way to get back fast

R.J.: Araya went to look for our uncle, now she can't return back here fast

Komaja: She live there for now on, Thanks to You!

Jodo: Feel sad about you might never see your baby sister again!

Torrence: Yeah! nice going jerk!

R.J.: I never wanted anything bad to happen to you guys or our parents even thought I missed mom. I just wanted to be as good as my family.

Queen Lavender herd that & smiled.

Heian: put them in the Trophysizing room!

R.J.: wait! What my family join you?

Heian: The deal is, the family members who join me will survive.

R.J.: What a relief, Come on guys , I'm helping you survive.

Komaja: Dream it!

Torrence: I rather sit on a catus for 1 minute.

Jodo: forget it!

Heian: fine! you will all be trophies then.

After being throne in the Trophysizing room.

Araya: Hello Siblings

Komaja: Araya!

Torrence: Araya!

Jodo: Look out!

Araya: Orb of tsunami ice! Hi Ya!

Komaja: Araya! How did get here so quick?

Araya: It is a mircle story, you see...

Juke: get us outta here first

Araya: step away far all bars. Orb of Tsunami ice!

The bars turned into ice.

Komaja: Ya!

Torrence: Pow!

Jodo: (Roars)

Juke: OWY!

Araya breaks the ice.

Jodo: How did ya get back here.

Araya: well it turns out our uncle Yoshi can make portals to anywhere in the world and I asked uncle Yoshi to make one to bring me back here. Our uncle also gave me this puzzlebox.

After Crazy stuff.

Heian: Trophysize them

Then they were turning into trophies. (song not mine)

Araya: Money cant buy the things we really need

Like the sun or the rain or the air

we breathe

Cant buy a loving touch Or the freedom we miss so

much

Yeah, if you look inside your heart I know youll seeThat money cant

buy the things you really need

Money cant buy, money cant buy, Money

cant buy the things you really need

Money cant buy, money can't buy, Money

cant buy the things you really need

All the diamonds and pearls cant put

love in the world

If you look inside your heart I know youll see

That

money cant buy the things you really need

Money cant buy, money cant

buy

No, money cant buy the things you really need

R.J.: I rather have ... my family!

Then their uncle Yoshi appeared and trapped Heian.

Yoshi: good job! Prince R.J.!

And R.J. learned his lesson.

Then Gato-ette found Heian's puzzlebox.

The End of Episode 15.


	19. Episode 16 It's The Shard of Lightning

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 16 It's The Shard of Lightning

Queen Lavender: After R.J. made the world in peace again, Juke made a RoboJuke. My childern were doing chores after they were done, a new sheng wu was summoned called the Shard of Lighting. Gato-ette freed Heian from her new puzzlebox. My Childern were hunting for the Shard of Lighting, RoboJuke defeated my childern. And Juke & RoboJuke stole sheng gong wu from my childern & pranked R.J. & Araya. My childern were looking for the Silver Manta Ray. Araya had to battle both RoboJuke & Juke.

RoboJuke: I'm solo now!

Juke: What?

RoboJuke: That's what evil partners do

Juke: I didn't know

Jodo: Showdown Trio

Araya: I challenge you Juke & RoboJuke to a Xiaolin Showdown. last person standing wins. I wager the Tounge of Saiping!

Juke: I wager the Shard of Lighting!

RoboJuke: I wager the shourd of shadows!

Araya: Xiaolin Showdown!

All: Gong Yi Taipi!

The Juke's fought until RoboJuke won.

Araya: Juke Snider, if you still in the challenge what would do?

Juke: First, I would try your left side. Then I try to kick you off your feet. If that din't work I climb up to the top of the area & pounce on you.

RoboJuke: Hey!

Araya: Tongue of Saiping! Humming birds attack! Jarguars pounce! How do you stop an elephant from charging? You cannot when it charges like this.

RoboJuke: (screams)

Araya won

And they returned from the kingdom.

The End of Episode 16.


	20. Episode 17 The Crystal Glasses Story

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 17 The Crystal Glasses Story

Queen Lavender: One day, My childern met Flade & Araya had an adventure she would never forget. It turns out Flade was hired by Juke Snider. He tricked Araya into thinking one day she would evil. And Araya ran away and sang this while looking at a picture of her & siblings.

**Araya**: _Why is it never easy for us  
Why's the road that we travel  
Always so rough  
There's no easy choices  
Never clear-cut  
Oh, why, tell me why is it never easy for us_

We're standing at the crossroads once again  
With a storm up ahead  
And our back to the wind  
Got to reach down inside  
Try to find some strength  
Another mountain to climb  
Another river to swim

**All**: _Why is never easy for us_  
**Araya**: _Why's the road that we travel_  
**All**: _Always so tough  
No easy choices  
Never clear-cut  
Oh, why, tell me why_  
**Araya**: _Is it never easy for us_

Oh  
**All**: _Why, tell me why_  
**Araya**: _Is it never easy for us_

(Song not mine)

Queen Lavender: After the rest of my childern found out Araya ran away they went to her. While Flade when back to Juke. And my childern found out the truth about Flade. And when Flade brag the truth to my childern about him using the revising mirror while Araya was looking in the crystal glasses.

Araya: What?

Juke: That's why we don't brag much

Araya escaped from the freezing ice cap.

Flade: First one to escape the cave wins, I wager Two Ton Tunic.

Araya: And I wager the Crystal Glasses

After the Xiaolin Showdown Araya won.

And they returned home.


	21. Episode 18 RoboTown

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 18 RoboTown

Queen Lavender: One day, Juke told RoboJoe all about the sheng gong wu and did a team up with RoboJoe as well. But, Juke was betrayed by RoboJoe after R.J.'s Siblings (3 of childern) were captured and R.J. was alone.

R.J.: RoboJoe... captured my sibs...coming here... to get our sheng gong wu.. I have a plan and must do it myself.

Master Silk: R.J. I must tell you...

R.J.: I weakest member of my family, I know but if try there might be a chance. And you told me I was a prince who will help my sibs complete a prophecy.

Master Silk: I was going to say you can also go through solid objects.

R.J.: you never told me I can walk through walls.

Then R.J. let them capture him.

Jodo: want help?

Torrence: Two Ton Tunic!

R.J.: Eye of Doshi!

Komaja: Third Arm Sash!

Araya: Orb of Tsunami!

Queen Lavender: My childern were winning. Then it was RoboJoe v.s. Juke v.s. R.J.

And soon R.J. won. And RoboJoe was arrested.

And R.J. realized he was just important as his siblings.

And my childern learned a new move together called Rainbow Fury. (like a dragon x kumi from Xiaolin Showdown)

The End of 18.


	22. Episode 19 Araya's Sizing Problem

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 19 Araya's Sizing Problem

Queen Lavender: One day, Araya was upset all being small. So, she wanted to be taller but, got her wish but learned a lesson, the hard way. Also Juke & Heian made this new robot called Cyclopbot.

Heian: Good job, cyclopbot almost there!

Juke: I can't believe you made me make him.

Queen Lavender:After alot of fighting, My childern were upset about the loss. Araya grew upset and wanted to be tall as one of her siblings. The Glove of Jisaku was revealed.

Then Araya turned smaller than usual. And soon Araya won a Xiaolin Showdown against Cyclopbot to get the Thorn of Thunderbolt. And turned back into normal size.

The End of Episode 19.


	23. Episode 20 Enter the Jodo

Xiaolin Showdown

Episode 20 Enter the Jodo

Queen Lavender: One day, it was for Jodo to be caged so he sleep for 24 hours. But, Jodo needed help to be calm.

Jodo: Araya, I'm Starving!

Araya sliped some Springrolls through the bars of Jodo's cage.

Jodo: Thanks!

Then Jodo slept for 3 hours and Araya used Therapy on Jodo.

Araya: First word on your mind.

Jodo: boredom

Then Jodo Slept for 3 more hours.

While her siblings went to get the new sheng gong wu.

The Tunnel Armadillo, The Ju-Ju-Flytrap and The Silk Spinner.

And soon Jodo was his normal self.

The End of Episode 20.


	24. Episode 21 Perform 2 get Sands of Times

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 21

Perform to get The Sands of Time

Queen Lavender: I once told my childern the only way I could give them The Sands of Time if they performed at the sea breaze hotel.

When my childern finally got their they performed this song (song not mine)

R.J.: Someday we'll have it all again  
We'll be rockin' out with all our friends  
Keep on believin' that we're gonna win  
And someday we'll have it all again

Araya: We'll be dancin' to the music all night long  
Let our backbones slip to the break of dawn  
Still partying hard when the morning comes  
Say good-bye to the Moon, hello Mr. Sun

Torrence: It's gonna be a glorious day, my friend  
When the gang is running this town again  
You gotta keep the faith and try to be strong  
You know it's not gonna be long

Komaja: Someday we'll have it all again  
We'll be rockin' out with all our friends  
Keep on believin' that we're gonna win  
And someday we'll have it all again

R.J: Someday we'll have it all again  
We'll be rockin' out with all our friends  
Keep on believin' that we're gonna win  
And someday we'll have it all again

All: Someday we'll have it all again

Queen Lavender: After the performance I gave them The Sands of Time & also Ruby of Ramses for a surprise.

The End of Episode 21.


	25. Episode 22 Hear Some Bad See Some Heylin

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 22

Hear Some Bad, See Some Heylin

Queen Lavender: One day, my childern got on each others' nerves and learned something rare. And Juke has a younger cousin named Peggy.

Juke: Peggy, no touching my stuff. (he was in a sphere shield)

Peggy was dressed in a seaform green dress with light green eyes with a white bow and stawberry blonde hair and seaform green mary janes and she was 4 years old.

Peggy: you're ruining our tea party.

Jukebot #1: Thank you Miss Peggy.

Heian: The Mind Reader Conch is revealed.

Juke: Rolling time!

Peggy: Here Juke!

She rolled him

While the Symphony Siblings were looking for the Conch.

Then Juke showed with his cousin Peggy.

Peggy: You say I could drive.

Juke: I lied!

Peggy: keep promises

The Jukebots attacked

Symphony Sibs: Rainbow Fury!

The Siblings won but while Juke was planning to steal their sheng gong wu.

Heian: Your cousin has the juju flytrap!

Peggy: Juju FlyTrap!

Juke was attacked by bees.

Juke robbed the siblings. The siblings went to get their wu back.

Peggy met the siblings.

Peggy: Hi!

R.J.: Oh a hamsterball girl

Peggy: Looking for my cousin Juke?

All Sibs: Yes

Araya: Where is the...

Peggy: Cool stuff he stole. I'll tell you if I can play with your dragon.

Komaja: One dragon

Peggy: yay

The Siblings went to retrieve their wu until Juke showed up.

Peggy: more tea, Miss Jodo?

Jodo: Sorry Miss Peggy but, I fear my masters need me.

Peggy: please let me help.

Then Jodo & Peggy came to the rescue.

The Jukebots were destroyed.

Then Juke & Araya were in a Xiaolin Showdown.

Araya: My siblings think insults about Juke.

Komaja: Juke's momma's boy anyway.

Juke: I am not a momma's boy!

Komaja: Maybe if he worked out he wouldn't be weak.

Juke: I am not weak!

Torrence: That Juke is weaker than a three legged pig.

Juke: I'm Stronger than a three legged pig!

Araya won when Juke screamed uncle.

Araya: Thank you Peggy

Jodo: And?

Komaja: And thank you, Miss Jodo.

Peggy: come back again! Juke time to play Peggy says. And Peggy says scream like a sissy!

Juke: I don't know that one!

Peggy: JJJJUUUUKKKKEEEE!

Juke: AAAAAHHHHH! (used the changing chop sticks)

The End of Episode 22.


	26. Episode 23 Dreamfight

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 23

Dreamfight

Queen Lavender: One day, My Childern had to face their fears. Araya was afraid of Spiders, and Komaja was afraid of snakes, R.J. was afraid of a shark-octapus hybrid from a scary movie & Torrence was afriad of texas alligators. They had to do that in order to get The Shadow of Fear and to get The Crouching Cougar. And they sang this during their battle.

(song not mine)

All: You've got to face you fear To overcome it Can't keep

your head in the sand Or run from it Show what you're afraid of Exactly

what you're made of Just take a big deep breath and face your fear If

you fall off Get on once again If you keep on trying You will

win! Show what's got you beaten This time you ain't retreatin' Just

take a big deep breath and face your fear! You gotta face your fear

The End of Episode 23.


	27. Episode 24 Meet King Alexazar

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 24

Meet King Alexazar

Queen Lavender: That was day when it was time for my childern to meet their father, King Alexazar. My childern were looking for The Lasso Boa-Boa. They fought Heianbots and won after they did a rainbow fury attack. And Juke ran away in fear. Komaja bumped into their father. My husband was wearing a yellowish green Samurai outfit because he & his brother were from Japan he hid in the jungle where The Lasso Boa-Boa was.

King Alexazar: I think this is yours. Excuse me but I am...

Araya: King Alexazar! Our father!

When they returned to the castle.

Araya: Our father has traveled the world a dozen times, and has defeated numerous opponents

using only his famous Sword of Justince!

Queen Lavender: Then alot later my childern met Chance Youth. Araya attacked angerly because she thought he was stealing The Monsoon Sandals.

Chance: Great attacks

Araya: Thank you but, we still must fight you.

Later

Araya: What's Wrong?

King Alexazar: I cannot fight Chance anymore, I fear I will lose again.

Araya: Maybe this Song will cheer you up.

(Song not mine)

Araya: When there's trouble you don't wanna face  
You disappear without a trace  
You run and hide your head in the sand  
But if you wanna be a winner someday  
Gotta learn to chase the wolf away  
Gonna have to get involved, don't cha understand

All: You're part of the problem  
If you're not helpin' solve them  
Stand up and show 'em what you've got

Be part of the solution  
No reason for losin'  
Just be sure you're not  
Part of the problem  
Part of the problem

Araya: You're part of the problem  
If you're not helpin' solve them  
Stand up and show 'em what you've got

Be part of the solution  
No reason for losin'  
Just be sure you're not  
Part of the problem  
Part of the problem

All: Be sure you're not  
Part of the problem

Then They when to a grass field.

(Jodo was not traded or anything)

And King Alexazar thought and then understood what Araya sang.

And found the siblings and gave Araya The Sword of Justince.

Araya: But Father..., Father?

He was gone.

Araya: Okay

The siblings went home to the castle.

While King Alexazar in a yellowish green cloak was talking to Queen Lavender (in a lavender cloak) before he returned to the jungle where The Lasso Boa-Boa was.

The End of Episode 24.


	28. Episode 25 The Evil Inside

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 25

The Evil Inside

Queen Lavender: One day Komaja needed to save the world because she made a mistake. She accendently got Torrence turned into evil. And Chance started to like Araya.

Chance: Youngest Araya is special Princess. It's a pity she is good and was in born in a good family and was raised good and fighting against evil.

Alot later Komaja fixed The Mosaic Scale and she and her siblings hid both the Mosaic Scale & The Monarch Wings to never be seen again.

The End of Episode 25.


	29. Episode 26 Life in Cold

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 26

Life in Cold

Queen Lavender: One day, An accendent happened causing a snow monster to be made. My Childern wanted a vacation except Araya she din't what one was.

R.J. catch me baby sis, I got your ribbon!

Araya: (Growls)

Torrence: Cannon Ball!

Araya: AAAHHH!

R.J.: we need some winds. Sword of the Storm!

Torrence & Araya: AAAAHHHHH!

R.J.: I'm Hangin' Ten!

Torrence & Araya: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Komaja: AAAAAHHHHH!

And soon Araya saved the whole world from the snow monster.

The End of Episode 26.


	30. Episode 27 Yells of the Siren

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 27

Yells of the Siren

Queen Lavender: My Childern were wearing their new battle clothing in a Xiaolin Showdown, Araya won but my childern made a mistake when they trusted someone who they thoght was a friend.

R.J.: It's a girl (with raven hair and dark blue eyes and wearing yellow & cranberry shirt) Torrence, go get her.

Torrence: You get her!

R.J.: Let's G-Go

It revealed the girl was a mermaid with a cranberry colored tail.

?: my name i-is Gyra

Queen Lavender: alot later my childern discovered the truth.

And got some of shen gong wu.

The End of Episode 27.


	31. Episode 28 The Black Lions

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 28

The Black Lions

Queen Lavender: One day, Torrence's Siblings discover that Torrence has a foster sister from his foster family.

Master Silk: Pass the torch to each other blinded. (gives torch to R.J.)

Araya grabs the torch from R.J.

Komaja grabs the torch from Araya.

Torrence waits for Komaja.

Torrence grabs the torch from Komaja in one arm while grabbing Komaja in the other one.

Torrence sniffs a barbecue steak.

Torrence: Barbecue Steak!

drops Komaja and gets steak.

And sets R.J. on fire.

R.J.: AAAHHH! OW! OW! OW!

Torrence: Sorry Bro, but I love food!

Queen Lavender: My childern returned to Texas and were captured by The Black Lions.

?: (sees Torrence)  
Well, shoot my stars! Torrence!

Torrence: Do I know you?

?: Did you forgot your... Foster Sister?

Torrence's real Sibs: Foster Sister?

Torrence: (gasps) Bessie!

Araya: You never told us you have a foster sister

Torrence: Do you want people to know your foster kin is a vermont?

Bessie Kailey: Me the vermont! You never understood what it was like growing with a favorite of the family. She had bluish black hair (just like her father) and dark green eyes and was dressed like a goth cowgirl.

Torrence: Not again!

Bessie: You were the perfect one, you were the strongest! Anything I wanted, you had it!

Torrence: Because I was older!

Bessie: You got to go to monk school because you are a prince. It was like I was never born, No matter how much I tried to show them I'm as good as you, They could never see how good I am.

Araya: Foster siblings are like real siblings they should get along...

Bessie: Butt out, Pinky!

alittle while later...

Queen Lavender: Torrence & Bessie were in a Xiaolin Showdown. After Torrence lost his memories begun to flow. Bessie returned all the shen gong wu except for The Wings of Tanabi.

The End of Episode 28.


	32. Episode 29 The Emperor Scorpion Attacks

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 29

The Emperor Scorpion Attacks

Queen Lavender: One day, my childern faced Pala Kala Mong again, but this time he was harder. When were defeated twice on this day I whispered to them, Please do not give up my childern have faith in yourselves. All of my childern were in a Xiaolin Showdown. And Araya won the Showdown.

Araya: First for fun, Juke likes basketball, how about a little game?

( The Fearsome four used Juke for the ball)

The End of Episode 29.


	33. Episode 30 The Return of RoboJoe

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 30

The Return of RoboJoe

Queen Lavender: My childern travel to Tokyo in search of the Zing Zom-Bone, a Shen-Gong-Wu that can turn anyone into a zombie-like state. Once there, they meet up with Komaja's adopted father, who is the owner of a major video game company. Unbeknown to My childern, Komaja's adopted adopted father brings in RoboJoe as his new business partner, not knowing he's in fact a criminal. Juke finds the Zing Zom-Bone first and brings it to RoboJoe who uses it on the company's workers and Komaja's adopted father to do his bidding. And Komaja challenged RoboJoe to a Xiaolin Showdown and Komaja won.

The End of Episode 30.

(Komaja's Adopted Father has dark blonde hair and amber eyes)


	34. Episode 31 The Last Temptation of RJ

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 31

The Last Temptation of R.J.

Queen Lavender: One day, R.J. saved brazil but learned it's the inside of the warrior that counts.

During Xiaolin Showdown.. (song not mine)

Araya, Torrence & Komaja: Wake up, what's goin' down  
That's the sound of freedom  
Check out this thing we've found  
That's the sound of freedom

Araya: We have battled with our backs to the wall  
We have struggled to win freedom for us all  
We have lost so many friends  
It's important that we win  
Won't you join us everybody, hear the call

Araya, Torrence & Komaja: 'Cause together we can get our freedom back  
Do not falter we must go on the attack  
Oh, freedom is our prize  
Keep it shinning in your eyes  
We won't bend, we won't even crack

Wake up, what's goin' down  
R.J.: That's the sound of freedom  
Araya, Torrence & Komaja: Check out this thing we've found  
R.J.: That's the sound of freedom  
Freedom

Araya, Torrence & Komaja: Wake up, what's goin' down  
R.J.: That's the sound of freedom

Araya: Of freedom

Then R.J. was freed and they all went home.

The End of Episode 31.


	35. Episode 32 The Year of the Red Monkey

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 32

The Year of the Red Monkey

Queen Lavender: One day, Chance told Juke a way to trap my childern while getting The Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope.

Araya challenged monkey Juke to a Xiaolin Showdown. And Araya bit his leg and he fell and Araya won.

Queen Lavender: My childern tried to get the Eagle Scope but failed but I have not lost hope on them. I also found out Chance wanted Araya evil forever.

The End of Episode 32.


	36. Episode 33 The Evil Seed

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 33

The Evil Seed

Queen Lavender: One day, My children met Numa the Evil Flower from the Heylin seed.

Torrence: You shore Master Silk said it okay to the Heylin seed out on the beach?

R.J.: it's under control

Araya: You mean we could get in trouble?

R.J.: What he doesn't will not hurt him.

Juke & Flade took the seed.

R.J.: Where's the box?

Araya: The Heylin seed is missin...

(she fell in a hole)

Komaja: Juke took the seed!

Torrence: And The corn dogs and the yogurt! Come back you Corn doggie & yogurt stealing vermont! I'll get you!

Araya: Well we have been Juked

after a little

Juke: I'll you Numa we'll be partners

Numa: I'm a lucky partner to have evil partners.

Juke: You're evil, cool!

Numa: I am a Very naughty plant, don't you know?

Master Silk: The only to stop it if we had the Moonstone Locust. We must protect the shen gong wu.

Queen Lavender: My children tried tried to protect the shen gong wu but Master Silk, Jodo, Torrence & Komaja lost their memories. And Numa betrayed Flade & Juke by erasing their memories.

Numa: Little slice of Heaven, no?

R.J.: Some people I know fogotten who that are?

Araya: So sad

Queen Lavender: Then The Moonstone Locust was revealed. R.J. & Araya raced to get to it. But Araya's memory was erased by Numa. Then R.J. challenged Numa to a Xiaolin Showdown. And R.J. won the Xiaolin Showdown and my children hid the the seed.

The End of Episode 33.


	37. Episode 34 The New World

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 34

The New World

Queen Lavender: One day,

After trapping Chance Youth in the Sphere of Yun, Juke and his newest partner,

Cyclopbot, take over his lair. He then proceeds to attack the Xiaolin Castle,

stealing Shen-Gong-Wu from the vault. Araya later frees Chance using the Reversing

Mirror, returning the 'favor' she owed him from earlier. Her Siblings do

not know Araya freed him. Chance slowly tries to mold Araya into the true evil

warrior he knows the young princess will become. Then Chance challenged Araya to a Xiaolin Showdown. Chance let Araya win the Xiaolin Showdown.

And my children went home.

The End of Episode 34.


	38. Episode 35 The Chosen Partner

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 35

The Chosen Partner

Queen Lavender: Chance Youth is looking for an partner. Either Gatoette or Juke will be able to win it. Gatoette has reprogrammed the My Childerns' X-bots to be evil. Master Silk informs My Children that their new threat is Chance Youth, and he must teach My children to be deceptive in order to triumph. However, Araya is too trustworthy. After Chance chooses Gatoette to be his partner, Juke turns to the My Children and asks to join the side of good. Araya trains Juke the best he can to release all the evil that is inside of him, but after Gatoette attacks the Temple, Juke takes off with the My Childrens' Shen Gong Wu, which tests Araya's trust.

The End of Episode 35.


	39. Episode 36 Something Jechang

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 36

Something Jechang

Queen Lavender: Jechang returns and joins the My children as a Level 3 knight, which is more advanced than a Level 2 Prince or Princess. Araya is discouraged that Jechang is ranked higher than her, and they constantly confront each other because of it. Juke soon learns that Jechang's master is Chance Youth, who doesn't know Chance is on the side of evil. Upon hearing this, My children rush to notify Jechang before it's too late. However, because of his encounter with Araya earlier, Jechang refuses to listen. Then a Xiaolin Showdown came it was Fattikora v.s. Juke (14 years old) v.s. Jerchang (14 years old) v.s. Araya (11 years old). Fattikora & Juke lost but now it was Jerchang v.s. Araya.

Jerchang: Why weren't you happy for me, Araya?

Araya: I was but, not for myself, um I may have been Jealous.

Jerchang: Ya think, girl! Why can I trust ya now?

Araya: Because you are my friend (she throws her weapon & sheild and sat)

Chance: Go on! finish the princess of pink!

Heian: This will be one of the best days ever!

Jerchang: You're not trying to trick me, are ya Araya?

Araya: No but, I can if you wish

Jerchang: Ah man I was tricked into evil was I?

Araya: Yes

Jechang & Araya shook hands & it was a tie.

Araya: Chance! you failed again

Chance: What makes you think that?

Araya: Because you lost?

Chance: No Araya you won, You were the one I was testing and you passed just as I thought.

Jerchang: Man, That guy freaks me out.

Araya: I think as you say let's Jiggle on outta here!

Jerchang: You mean Boogey, right?

later on

Araya: Wait! You would a great Xiaolin Knight!

Jerchang: I need to think first, Araya but Thanks, but I may be a Knight.

Jodo: Hop on Jerchang!

Araya: Maybe You need enough excerise in your legs to fast as me.

Jerchang: That's my girl who is a Princess.

Araya: Goodbye Jerchang for now at least.

Symphony Sibs: People don't always say what they mean  
And things are not always what they seem  
You better know before you make a scene  
That things are not always what they seem

Araya: Friend or foe, how do you know  
Let their actions speak  
Better or worse, trust them first  
Soon enough you'll see

Symphony Sibs: People don't always say what they mean  
And things are not always what they seem  
You better know before you make a scene  
That things are not always what they seem

Araya: Rumors come and rumors go  
Until you get some proof  
Don't believe what you hear  
Try to find the truth

Symphony Sibs: People don't always say what they mean  
And things are not always what they seem  
You better know before you make a scene  
That things are not always what they seem

Not what they seem 

The End of Episode 36.


	40. Episode 37 Extreme Minds

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 37

Extreme Minds

Queen Lavender: After Juke inadvertently releases the world's most biggest and powerful spiders, My Chidren, Juke, and Chance Youth temporarily team up to stop the spiders before they proceed to consume the world. Komaja, R.J., Torrence, and Juke are captured while Chance and Araya escape. To look for an answer on how to defeat the spiders, they combine the Fountain of Hui and Eagle Scope. Will Araya and Chance be able to find the answer and put an end to the spiders' reign? But soon they find the answers and save the world.


	41. Episode 38 Judging Araya

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 38

Judging Araya

Queen Lavender: Master Silk tells My Children that one of them will soon advance to level 3, and each one is convinced that it is them. A new Shen-Gong-Wu is revealed, the Ying Yo-Yo, which acts as a portal to the Ying-Yang world. After losing the Wu, My Children learn that Master Silk has been taken and transported to the Ying-Yang world, but they cannot rescue him without the Ying Yo-Yo. Araya goes to Chance Youth for help, who agrees to assist her. After finding the Yo-Yo, Araya enters the Ying-Yang world and rescues Master Silk, but upon leaving, Araya's good chi stays while her bad chi begins to take over.

_To Be Continued ..._


	42. Episode 39 Saving Araya

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 39

Saving Araya

Queen Lavender: With Araya gone to the dark side and Master Silk in an unshakeable meditative state, things look bad. They get worse when Chance Youth uses the Serpent's Tail/ Reversing Mirror combo to restore Heian to her human form, albeit without her powers. Meanwhile, My children minus Araya discover that it was Chance who sent Master Silk into the Ying-Yang world, and that unless you have the Yang Yo-Yo, your good chi will be trapped there. Master Silk apparently put himself in a meditative state to keep his evil side under control, but Araya wasn't so lucky. My children and Jodo, with Juke Snider tagging along, decide to retrieve Araya and Master Silk's chi from the Ying-Yang world . . . But after recovering Araya, Chance shows her that in her evil form she promised to marry him. Araya keeps the vow and was soon going to be Chance's wife. Luckly My children minus Araya & Jodo & Juke escaped.

To Be Continued...


	43. Episode 40 Finding Araya

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 40

Finding Araya (season 3 episode 1)

Queen Lavender: Now with the world under his rule and Araya as his soon to be wife, Chance is all-powerful. The world is in jeopardy, and it's up to The rest of my chidren, Jodo and Juke(who was turned good by the ying-yang world + reversing mirror turned him good) to restore peace. The invisible creature that escaped the Ying-Yang world turns out to be the Chi Guard, who is out to retrieve every chi that was taken. After the creature takes Komaja, R. Torrence's chi, Jodo and Juke devise a plan on getting it back along with trapping the Chi Guard back in the Ying-Yang world. Once My childrens' chi returns, they challenge Chance to a showdown in order to finally bring Araya back to the side of good. And they won so they returned home.

The End of Episode 40.


	44. Episode 41 The Crystal Pegasus

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 41

The Crystal Pegasus ( Not a shen gong wu)

Queen Lavender: My children became Level 3 Royals,and they are going on their first Level 3 quest. They received an omen from the singing Mother with a newborn child that the Crystal Pegasus needs their help. Their quest is to find the Crystal Pegasus using a mystical Lavender leaf (That you pet gently or sound sweetly in order to work) and using no Shen-Gong-Wu, they must search for the bird in Chance Youth's domain. Using their new Level 3 powers they've overcome obstacles that Chance Youth has put in their way. When My children found the bird, they met with Chance and had a battle. At the end of the battle Juke appeared and took the bird. For My children, they were sad. Chance and Heian left. And the same singing mother with a newborn child comes back... The woman told My children what she ment to say.

Mother: What I ment to said was...

(turns into a pink Pegasus with a blue mane & Tail with blue eyes)

R.J.: Huh?

Mother: My name is Crystal and I am a pegasus, I needed your help to us return home safely. (The newborn turns into a Purple baby pegasus with a blue mane & Tail and blue eyes) This is my son, Drift.

Araya: We thought the Crystal Pegasus was made of real Crystal.

Crystal: It is time for me to repay your kindness. By giving you the greatest gift of all, Discovering your greatest personality traits.

Courage, (Komaja)

Loyalty, (Araya)

Strength (Torrence)

And Kindness (R.J.)

This was the purpose of the Quest.

The Powers within that you have can never be taken away.

Then Crystal & Drift left our Heroes.

Juke: I'll beat you if you don't tell me your powers.

Ying-Ying Pegasus: I'll beat you if you don't tell me your powers. (The Ying-Ying Pegasus is black With Gray eyes & Gray Mane & Tail)

Juke: Sorry sir, Please don't beat me up, please. (Crys)


	45. The Life and Times of Cannibal Soy Kean

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 42

The Life and Times of Cannibal Soy Kean

Queen Lavender: Oh dear, I hated these times but, A new Shen-Gong-Wu, the Moby Morpher, was revealed. Komaja manages to get it, but it is soon stolen by the Ying-Ying Pegasus. The Pegasus takes it to Cannibal Soy Kean- the villain who turned Chance Youth evil - in the Ying-Yang World. Cannibal Kean then tricks Juke into freeing him from the Ying-Yang World, and then Kean planned to unleash a new type of evil on the world.

The End of Episode 42.


	46. Episode 43 Lavenderbot

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 43

Lavenderbot

Queen Lavender: One day, Cannibal gets Heian to get Juke to build a robot version of me as a birthday gift to my children after,

Cannibal & Heian found out that(when it was my childrens' birthday) was my children's birthday was that day.

Because Cannibal & Heian found out Araya wanted to be with me on her & her siblings' birthday.

Torrence:My Foster Momma got me a spear of my favorite hat.

Komaja: Sweet! Foster Papa got me a new phone, it has cool stuff and can hack evil anytime.

R.J.: I got 4 foster sibs and 8 aunts & uncles, I score big time.

Jodo: Hey Araya, Don't ya know you're 12 today?

Araya: Yes.. but, I am in the mood to talk about my feelings right now.

Jodo: Now I remember, Araya always hated yours & her birthday.

R.J.: Because this was also the day mom abandoned us because of the prophency. And she was raised by a seer.

Komaja: Smooth bro! Now You reminded her why she hates our birthday! Now why don't you smack her down while she's in pain?

R.J.: Hey! it's not that bad! think how much ya save in gifts.

Araya: (sobs)

Jodo: That's not helping her

Araya: Sorry that I am such a sinker.

R.J.: Downer

Torrence & Komaja: (growls)

R.J.: Not to think that you are, sis!

Araya: I feel because, I do not have a foster family or our real mother. Komaja's foster last name is Timiho. While Torrence's foster last name is Kailey. And R.J.'s foster last name is Grandoso. I have no foster last name.

Komaja: we'll get you a foster last name, One that's fits like...

Jodo: Araya Speedster! What? She's fast

Araya: Thank you, but I wish for my own foster last name.

Master Silk: Araya, you should find it or discover your real mother.

Araya: Is it possible?

Master Silk: Follow your wise guts wisely. The end of your quest you'll know.

Cannibal: The youngest wants her real mother, I know what present to give her & her siblings now.

Queen Lavender: After a while my children discovered the truth and Araya was upset.

Araya: She wasn't a good queen or mother but still (sobs)

Komaja: No sis, our real mom's still out there.

Master Silk: You passed

Araya: what? but I failed to find me & my sibling's real mother.

Master Silk: This is some of your real family.

Araya got up & hugged Master Silk.

Master Silk: Happy Birthday, Araya

She got a silver rose(from Master Silk), a green rose( from R.J.), a yellow rose(from Komaja), a blue rose(from Torrence) , and a pink rose from Jodo but she saw a note in Master Silk's hand, he gave it to her it had four Lavender Roses (for her & her Sibs) And the note said...

* * *

Dear Children,

I am sorry I couldn't be there for you on your 12th birthday but, we must wait longer. But, do not worry the day we reunit is coming soon. And I wish you each a Happy Birthday!

Love,

Your mother,

Queen Lavender

* * *

Araya was then happy.

Even if we it will take a long time to find mother, I will always have you all.

The End of Episode 43.


	47. Treasure of the Paralyzed hand Swordsman

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 44

Treasure of the Paralyzed hand Swordsman

Queen Lavender: Master Silk sends My children on a quest to find the Treasure of the Paralyzed Hand Swordsman. While on their quest, My children located their new Royal Weapons, each chosen for a particular Royal. However, with Heian and Juke hot on their trail, and Cannibal Kean secretly plotting something of his own, My children soon won against Heian & Juke after learning their weapons & 3 of them getting their own rides (R.J.=Hover Board, Komaja=Motorbike, Torrence=Black Horse) after singing this as one of their wishes.

Torrence, R.J., Komaja & Araya: Wadeadeap bapbapbaya wadeaadeap  
Wadeadeap bapbapbaya wadeaadeap

R.J.: I wish I could go faster,  
I wish I was the fastest thing alive

Komaja: Here comes that Araya Blaster,  
and like a comet I go streaking cross the sky

Torrence: I'd like to be the one where everyone says,  
look at him go, he makes a drumstick smoke who is that guy,  
well thats me!

Komaja: If I could just accelerate, my life would be great,  
my legs would be a blur, wow look at her, she can really fly,  
All: she flys!

Torrence, R.J. & Komaja: I wish I could go faster,  
I wish I was the fastest thing alive

Here comes that Araya Blaster,  
and like a comet I go streaking cross the sky

All:(vocals)

Oh yeah  
(vocals)  
Oh whoa  
(vocals)  
Oh yeah . . .

But lost when Cannibal robbed them of the Treasure.

The End of Episode 44.


	48. Episode 45 Oil in the Gang

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 45

Oil in the Gang

Queen Lavender: A new Shen-Gong-Wu is revealed, the Rio Reverso! A Wu that can change any object into its original form. Juke goes after it and with some help from Heian, Juke receives the Rio Reverso. Juke plots a plan to make an army of baby Dinosaurs made from oil. Heian steals Jukes Rio Reverso and Heian steals Jukes idea of an army of Dinosaurs and she ends up creating an adult T-Rex. And soon my children saved the world again.


	49. Episode 46 The Return of King Alexazar

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 46

The Return of King Alexazar

Queen Lavender: In preparation for going up against Cannibal Kean, Master Silk sends My children and Jodo to a new temple, which turns out to be run by King Alexazar (my husband). Due to the arduous training and hostility with his father, Raimundo quits and seemingly joins Cannibal Kean. But, it turns it was act to get the shen gong wu & Treasure (from episode 44) back.


	50. Ep47 The Dream match RJ vs MrKean

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 47

The Dream match (R.J. v.s )

Queen Lavender: With the Shadow of Fear and Ruby Dragon, Cannibal Kean enters R.J.'s mind to bring out his worst fear and use it against him and My Children. While they are busy fighting his fear, Kean puts his plan into motion to try and slowly break down R.J...but soon finds out things may not turn out the way he expected.


	51. Episode 48 Spunky Nadojo Pho

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 48

Spunky Nadojo Pho

Queen Lavender: After learning a con dragon named Spunky Nadojo Pho sold fake Shen-Gong-Wu to them, Heian, Juke, and Cyclopbot vow revenge on her. It turns out Spunky is Jodo's little sister (she looks like a female version of Jodo). But soon Spunky saved my children's shen gong wu & Jodo. And she when to live with my cousin Kendral Hummington.


	52. Episode 49 Wu Got the Beat

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 49

Wu Got the Beat

Queen Lavender: Cannibal Kean gets into Araya's head while she is sleeping and tells Araya that she should take all her siblings' Weapons and master the power of the colors to become the Sibling Leader. The whole thing was a set plot for Cannibal Kean to steal my childrens' powers.

But, soon Araya makes things right.


	53. Episode 50 Cannibal's Revenge

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 50

Cannibal's Revenge

Queen Lavender: Komaja uses her PDA, the Mind Reader Conch, Changing Chopsticks and the Eye of Dashi to connect herself to a satellite so that she can read the world's thoughts. Cannibal Kean spies on her and acquires secret information about Chance's weakness by the Heylin Eclipse. Heian teams up with Cannibal in an effort to destroy Chance and steal all the Shen-Gong-Wu.

But in the end of this crazy problem, my children won again.


	54. Episode 51 The Prophency Part 1

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 51

The Prophency (Part 1)

Queen: Master Silk told me the Prophency will come true at 6:00 P.M., and so I decided to make a plan to make the prophency come true. My Children awakened at 7:00 A.M. in the morning. Master Silk told my children that I have new shen gong wu. And so, the race begins. They had to look for my clues in order to get the shen gong wu I had.

While the Journey they sang this...

(song not mine)

Komaja: Flying through the airways  
Making the right stops  
Through a storybook of places  
Making all our drops

Torrence: See the cliffs of Dover  
And over to the right  
Are the snowy white-capped Alps  
Majestic, standing bright

Chorus  
Araya: Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world  
We're off to find our dreams  
Why are our hearts beating so fast  
Why is there suddenly a brand new hope inside of us that will surely last  
Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world  
We're off to find things new  
So we will follow every clue  
Just thing there suddenly  
A chance to find it in all we dreamed in dreams come true

R.J.: Just flew over Switzerland  
Destination set  
Heading out for Africa  
A place we won't forget  
Faced a threat in Rio  
We could be in for more  
And now we are desending  
I can see the pearly shore

Chorus  
All: Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world  
We're off to find our dreams  
Why are our hearts beating so fast  
Why is there suddenly a brand new hope inside of us that will surely last  
Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world  
We're off to find things new  
So we will follow every clue  
Just thing there suddenly  
A chance to find it in all we dreamed in dreams come true

Queen Lavender: So, far my children only found that day was the Fancy Feet, Black Hole Bag, The Ring of Ray and the Stone of Golla. But, I knew soon the Prophency will come true. Soon I sent my children a note that said...

Dear Children,

The prophency comes true at 6:00 P.M.

I Always hoped that you win.

So, please keep finding my clues and getting shen gong wu.

Love,

Your Mother,

Queen Lavender

Queen Lavender: They were riding on Jodo while reading my note.

(Then letters and periods appeared saying)

To be Continued...


	55. Episode 52 The Prophency Part 2

Xiaolin Underground

Episode 52

The Prophency (Part 2)

Queen Lavender: As my Children carried on with search for me & The Shen Gong Wu. Juke,Heian, Gato-ette, Fattikora, RoboJoe, Flade, Cannibal & Chance are on the Hunt as well. They teamed up against my Children. But, Me, Alexazar, Master Silk, Jerchang, Spunky & Bessie were on my Children's side. So, I united our allies together with my Children. And they helped along the way. They soon got The Dragon's Play Thing, Sea of Smog, Supa Slamma Hamma, Mine is Animal Transformus, Unicorns Horn & The Cat's Ear. But Soon found me, and then the war of Xiaolin v.s. Heylin Began.

It was Torrence v.s. Fattikora

R.J. v.s. Cannibal

Komaja v.s. Gato-ette

Araya v.s. Flade

Alexazar v.s. Chance

Me v.s. Heian

Master Silk & Jerchang v.s. RoboJoe

Spunky & Bessie v.s. Juke

Soon 2 hours after battling... Xiaolin Won.

I grabbed my Scepter and Alexazar grabbed one of his Sword of Justice copies. And Araya grabbed her Hyper Sais, And Komaja grabbed her Super Bo Staff, And R.J. grabbed his Power Nuchucks, And Torrence grabbed his Slashing Swords. And we used them to make our planet in harmony away from Heylin.

And we walked into the castle and made peace forever.

Then My Children sang this (Song not mine)

Araya: (Xiaolin)

We were born, the throne awaits.

A seer warned of a deadly fate.

R.J.: Give up your children, separate.

Bide your time, lie in wait!

Torrence, R.J., Komaja & Araya: We are the Xiaolin Underground, We are the Xiaolin Underground

Torrence: We made a vow, our mother will be found.

We grew up to learn what's right.

We are Pupils of the Xiaolin light.

Komaja: We seeked our mother, she knew We did.

Was it time, if she only knew,

Did the prophecy come true?

(Yes Today it did)

Queen Lavender:I longed for my children, but I had to wait. If I acted too soon I could have sealed their fate.

Torrence: We made a vow, our mother will be found.

Torrence, R.J., Komaja & Araya: We are the Xiaolin Underground!

The End of Series.


End file.
